Vendetta
by Everlasting-Rose21
Summary: "I'll help you, if you help me." He said moving closer to me, his hot breath gliding over my skin. "Think about it, you can get revenge on him for choosing her over you." Looking through the window at the couple only one answer came to her mind "Yes."
1. Chapter 1

_**"I'll help you, if you help me." He said moving closer to me, his hot breath gliding over my skin. "Think about it, you can get revenge on him for choosing her over you." Looking through the window at the couple only one answer came to her mind "Yes."**_

_.qxxp._

Kagome sighed, staring aimlessly out the window of her small office cubicle.

Today was going at an extremely slow pace and the normally highly optimistic Kagome was even feeling the urge to tear the clock of the wall and throw it out the window in hopes of making time move faster.

While contemplating how to dispose of the clock without alerting anyone in her workplace to her plan she heard a voice from the doorway of her cubicle "Hello my dearest Kagome..."

Turning towards the entrance her cubicle, she found her smiling as her boyfriend of two years Kouga Ookimai stood in front of her grinning arrogantly.

"Kouga!" She squealed happily as she got up from her chair, swiftly walking towards him enveloping him in a hug which he quickly returned before placing a kiss on the forehead .

"So how have you been sweetness? Missing me?" he asked burying his face in her hair happily.

Kagome laughed before moving her head so she could give him a small kiss on the lips with his arms still holding her up against him "Great! The usual going's on and you shouldn't have to ask, you know I always miss you when you go away for business."

Kouga smirked pulling her body tighter against his own "Well why don't you let me make it up to you with dinner? Tonight at 8 sound good?"

Giving him another quick kiss she said excitedly "Sounds perfect! I can't wait!"

"I'd hate to be the one to break up this love fest but this is a place for people who work..." A voice suddenly said from behind which promptly broke apart the two lovebirds.

Kagome's face flushed a bright red colour with her mouth opened to apologise but instead Kouga's took over growling took over and a warning at the intruder came out instead "Shut it Dog Breath!"

Kagome's step-in-now-or-get-fired instincts were tingling so she placed a hand on Kouga's shoulder, effectively silencing him from further insulting the other man before she quickly addressed the man "I'm apologise for my rudeness Takashi-sama, it won't happen again."

"It better not Miss Higurashi and do remember that you are not permitted to have pets in this office complex." Inuyasha Takashi said arrogantly with a smirk on his face as he strode off leaving a fuming Kouga behind.

"Why that stinking dog! Treating me like that! Who does he think he is?" Kouga growled starting to follow in the direction that Inuyasha had left in.

Sensing trouble Kagome quickly latched onto Kouga's arm before gently turning him around to face her "Please Kouga don't." she said looking deep into his furious blue eyes.

Almost immediately though, Kouga's eyes began to soften as he brought Kagome closer to him in a tight embrace saying softly "I'm sorry Kagome, it's just that dog breath gets me so riled up."

Shooting him a bright smile Kagome replied "I know but don't let him know that you get riled up! You are after all the owner of a company just as big as his!"

He straightened his back in pride and moved Kagome at an arm's length away, getting to look more clearly at the beautiful creature before him.

Bring her closer to him he whispered "You'll never know how lucky I think I am to have met you my beloved Kagome."

Sighing in contentment she returned his embrace "I feel the same way Kouga, you know I always will…"

Although she didn't want to she softly moved away from him "You better get going I need to get back to work I'm afraid, I'll see you tonight though." She said happily as she watched him pout at the loss of contact.

"Right, I'll catch you tonight Kagome! Don't let dog-breath give you too much trouble or else!" Kouga said gallantly as he made his way back down the grey coloured hallway of her workplace.

Letting out a chuckle at his antics she sat back down at her desk, her fingers at the ready on the black keyboard as she quickly began to finish the left over work so she would be ready to meet up with her beloved knight Kouga.

_.qxxp._

**These are just some rough translations/meanings for those who are interested, which are based on stuff I got from the internet! So if you notice something is wrong PLEASE TELL ME! **

Ookimai: Wolf  
Takashi: "Prominence" or "Eminence"  
-Sama: An honorfic which primary use is used in addressing persons who are higher in rank than ones self.

Alrightly well here is my revised chapter 1. I was re-reading it (to avoid my exam revision) and discovered that I really need to re-read things before posting them .\\\.

In any case I hope you all like this new and improved version!

Thank you all for reading :P


	2. Chapter 2

_**"I'll help you, if you help me." He said moving closer to me, his hot breath gliding over my skin. "Think about it, you can get revenge on him for choosing her over you." Looking through the window at the couple only one answer came to her mind "Yes."**_

_.qxxp._

"Mmm..." A young red headed woman moaned as the young man continued to shower her neck with attention "I've missed you so much Kouga baby..." she said breathlessly

"Me too Baby, So fucking much." Kouga growled huskily looking up into the beautiful womans emerald orbs and as perspiration began to trickle down their heated skin.

The buzzing of a phone broke apart the heated session the two were sharing with Kouga having get up off of the young woman who lay breathing heavily on the silken sheets.

"Shit... 7 already." He growled in frustrated as he began to gather his discarded clothes from around the dimly lit room.

The young woman's eyes widened as she came out of her daze realising what her lover was doing "Where are you going? You only just got here!" she asked hurriedly getting up off the bed with a sheet wrapped tightly around her naked form.

"Sorry Ayame, but you know I've got a date with Kag-" he started but was cut off as Ayame began to angrily say "When are you going to get rid of her? You promised me it will be soon and yet you still continue to date her!"

Growling in frustration he ran his hand through his sweaty tangled brown locks before saying aggravatedly "I'm getting to it Ayame, It's just… I don't want her to get hurt."

Ayame laughed bitterly her eyes showing no pity for his dilemma "No offence Kouga but no matter what time you tell her she is going to get hurt."

Silently he began to redress before Ayame spoke again "What about me? Don't you think it hurts me having to share you? You told me you would do anything for me and yet you have so much trouble getting rid of one bitch to spend the rest of your life with your one true love."

Turning around to face Ayame Kouga yelled "How can you even question my love for you? I would do anything for you! You know Kagome's been my friend for so long and if you remember she was your friend once upon a time too!"

Hurt flashed in Ayame's eyes "Yes but your forgetting who betrayed me! She was the one who chose to backstab me!" she cried before turning away from him unable to stand his piercing gaze.

Kouga's face softened as he felt his previous anger for Ayame fade away.

Moving quickly towards her he captured her in an embrace "I'm so sorry Ayame, it's just despite everything that happened between you two she has always been there when I needed her. In times when I didn't have you she was the only one to help me see the light…Don't worry though I will do it soon, before the company ball. If it means you being my woman forever then I'll do whatever it takes."

Hearing his words Ayame raised her head and returned the young man's embrace saying "Thank you Kouga. I know how hard it is for you. But I just don't like having to share you! I mean…I just want you all to myself."

He smiled breathing in her scent as he nuzzled his face in her hair "Don't worry Ayame, you're the only woman who will ever hold my heart."

'Perfect' Ayame thought as a sly grin formed on her face 'Soon Kagome… you will experience all the pain you have caused me. You will regret the day you ever chose to betray me.'

_.qxxp._

Kagome let out a yawn as she finished placing the last few files away in her filing cabinet, before taking a glance over at the clock.

'5:45... perfect!' she thought excitedly to herself as she quickly walked over to her desk grabbing her belongings when she suddenly heard a voice from behind her "Leaving already Miss Higurashi?"

Spinning around she found herself looking into the amber eyes of her boss, Inuyasha Takashi.

Composing herself after the shock of hearing him speak she replied "Yes Mr. Takashi, I've finished all my jobs for today so I'll be heading home now"

Lifting her bag onto her shoulder she watched as Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her.

"Don't tell me you forgot about this?" he said uncaringly holding up a small bundle of paper and watching as her face fell.

"Oh no! I'll be here for a couple more hours doing that!" She panicked taking the papers from Inuyasha looking through them quickly "I'll never be able to make it to my dinner with Kouga!".

The last comment earned a scoff from Inuyasha "Why would you want to be with a mangy wolf like him?"

Anger coursed through Kagome at his words "Kouga has lots of appeal, he is sweet, kind and caring and-" she tried to continue on with her praises about Kouga when Inuyasha cut her off instead saying "Ok I get it! If it's that important to you I'm sure that paperwork can wait til tomorrow."

Her anger now gone with a warm smile now in place she said excitedly "Oh thank you Mr. Takashi!"

Quickly grabbed her belongings and began to walk out of the cubicle just as she heard Inuyasha ask "I do I have one favour to ask of you though, Miss Higurashi."

Turning around to face him she smiled again "Sure Mr. Takashi, what is it that you need?"

"I need a date for the annual company ball and I was wondering if you would mind being my partner for the evening?" He said his amber eyes staring deep into her own which made her stomach flip.

Surprised at her reaction she simply brushed it off as her excitement for meeting up with Kouga but still she stood unsure of how to respond to his proposal "Well you see Mr. Takashi I would but I'm afraid Kouga can get very jeal-" she started but was cut off by Inuyasha stating "It would be as work colleges, nothing more. I'm sure he will be bringing someone from his company as well."

She contemplated it over in her head before saying "Do you mind if I give you my answer later on in the week? The ball isn't for a while but don't worry I will make sure I leave enough time for you to find someone else if need be"

A small smirk made its way onto his face "That would be fine Kagome."

"Thank you! Have a good night Mr. Takashi." Kagome said as she opened a door before closing it behind her.

As she left the building she couldn't help but notice that tonight was the first time he ever addressed her simply as Kagome.

Brushing it off as a slip of the tongue she happily got into her car and drove away from the building unaware that from above someone was watching her.

_.qxxp._

Inuyasha stood looking out the window of his office down to the car park of his company as he said "Goodnight Kagome..." before a smirk made its way onto his face.

'Maybe it's time to make some calls?' he thought happily as he sat down at his desk and picked up his mobile while dialling in a phone number.

It took a few moments but the groggy voice of a man answered the phone "H-Hello."

"Have you been asleep Miroku? Its only 6:58 for crap sakes. You sure are getting old!" Inuyasha teased.

"Shut up Inuyasha. Now what reason do you have to interrupt my manly beauty sleep?"

"Manly beauty sleep? What the hell is that supposed to be?"

Miroku chuckled "Something you need more of obviously! Who is the one picking up all the chicks? This guy, that's who!"

"Your an arrogant perverted ass, Miroku." Inuyasha said with a smirk "That will all change soon my friend!"

Miroku scoffed "A blood attractive arrogant ass thank you! Well, well, well! Has little yashy met someone?"

Despite his teasing Inuyasha couldn't help but smirk as he responded "Yep and even though I thought I would never have to ask, I need some of your help to help me catch her."

"Well my friend you've come to the right place" Miroku said happily as he leaned back in his bed with the phone tightly pressed in-between his ear and shoulder. "Now how about letting Miroku know the name of this impressive woman to capture your intrest."

Inuyasha grinned his eyes bright as he replied "Kagome Higurashi."

_.qxxp._

Dinner had been amazing, filled with lots of good food and idle convosation.

Now Kagome and Kouga were walking in the cool winter night in a local park where the one light source was from the full moon overhead.

Kagome was gazing up at the stars as they wondered along the silent park path while Kouga's stare was fixed downwards at the ground as he pondered how and what he was going to do next _'I can't just break it off with Kagome...'_ he thought lifting his gaze from the ground to look at the serene girl which brought a small sad smile to his face.

_'But what about Ayame? I want to be with her... and it isn't fair to keep on doing this to Kagome'_ he thought his face turning into a concerned frown as he contemplated his options which were not looking good.

_'What's he thinking about?'_ Kagome wondered looking over at Kouga "Hey Kouga..." she started and watched as his face registered a look of complete surprise as if he had forgotten she was even there.

"Yes Kagome" He said regaining his composure with a perfect smile now on his face.

"Is everything ok?" She asked which he slowly nodded his head at her before saying "Yes, I just have a lot to think about at the moment... with me taking over the company and stuff."

Nodding her head in agreement Kagome moved closer to Kouga wrapping her arms round his arm as they continued to walk down the path saying "If you ever need to talk, I'm always here for you."

His face broke into a small smile as he thought to himself _'I definitely don't deserve someone like you Kagome…_' which then caused him to untangle his arm from hers instead choosing to wrap his arms around her in a hug which she promptly returned.

_'This is one problem you can't help me with Kagome._' He thought sadly to himself as they continued on through the night.

'_If only I could have you both…'_ he thought to himself as he released her from his hug and continued to walk down the path.

_.qxxp._

"Sorry the phone you are calling has been switched off, to-" Cutting the pre-recorded message off by slamming her phone down Kagome sighed angrily wondering where the hell her boyfriend was at 10:30 at night.

_'This is so unlike him, he always calls me but it's been 3 days since the date.'_ she thought to herself as she got back into bed and curling up on her side.

_'He is either busy or got his phone off. I just don't get what I've done wrong._' she thought as she rolled over onto her other side guilt and worry eating away at her.

Changing sides once more she looked up at the ceiling her thoughts instead now focusing onto the offer made earlier by her boss.

_'I don't get why he would ask me... we haven't really spoken much except when he was looking for some files, getting me to do more work or trying to annoy Kouga.'_ She pondered while shaking her head _'At the end of the day it's only a dance and I'm sure Kouga wouldn't mind... but maybe I better ask him first...If he would bother to answer my calls!'_ she thought frustratedly.

'_Why must men be so confusing!' _She questioned herself angrily as she racked a hand through her raven hair as she considered her next course of action.

_'I've got a day off tomorrow so I guess I could go and see him, then we could not only talk about what his problem is but also if he's planning on taking me or not!' _With that decided Kagome leaned over and flicked off the lamp thinking that tomorrow determined that tomorrow she would get to the bottom of her boyfriend's weird behaviour.

_.qxxp._

Okay guys~

The second revised chapter of Vendetta is up and polished! I tried to give Inuyasha more of an influence of the story because I wasn't happy with him in it!

On the plus INTRODUCED MIROKU!

Reviews with criticism, concerns, congratulations and advice are much appreciated.

Thank you all for reading 3


	3. Chapter 3

_**"I'll help you, if you help me." He said moving closer to me, his hot breath gliding over my skin. "Think about it, you can get revenge on him for choosing her over you." Looking through the window at the couple only one answer came to her mind "Yes."**_

_.qxxp._

Pulling up outside Kouga's company she thought of her boyfriend's surprised face at seeing her so unexpectedly.

Getting out of her car she began to approach the large silver building with a small determined smile pulled at her lips.

_'Finally I'll know what's going on with you Kouga.'_ She thought as she entered through the glass rotating doors adding _'then things can finally go back to normal_'.

As she approached the front attendant's desk she found a young woman talking into her handless mobile phone.

"I'm sorry but Ookimai-sama cannot see you at the moment please hold." She said pressing a button down on the black keyboard in front of her.

Upon registering Kagome's arrival into the office the woman put a large smile on her face "Ahh Higurashi-san, here to see Ookimai-sama?"

Nodding her head Kagome smiled and replied "I sure am Akina! Is he available at the moment?"

Shaking her head Akina answered "I'm afraid he is on his lunch break at the moment but he should be back very soon!"

"Do you mind if I wait in his office for him?" Kagome asked

"Certainly Higurashi-san, would you like me to escort you there or-" Akina started but was cut off by Kagome saying "I know where his office is thank you Akina! I won't disturb you from your work! Thank you though Akina!" before she started towards a big silver elevator.

"Ok then Higurashi-san!" Akina said happily before answering another call.

"Hello Wolf Moon incorporated Akina speaking! How may I direct you're..." Was all Kagome heard before she entered the elevator and the doors closed with a ding.

Upon entering the lavishly decorated office she found herself feeling slightly nervous about entering the office without her boyfriend being there with her.

_'He is my boyfriend after all, he wouldn't care.'_ She thought as she wandered around the room browsing at the books which sat in the large bookshelf that sat to one side of the room.

Before heading over to Kouga's big wooden desk and smiled at the picture of her and Kouga fooling around in the park.

It was a few months ago when that picture had been taken and yet it still only felt like yesterday when Kouga was chasing her around the park.

They had both laughed so hard when he fell over and landed in some mud!

It was then that she had known that it was him that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with.

Sighing in contentment she turned around and looked out at the sky before something bright red caught her eyes below in the car park.

Gazing through the transparent window she found herself absorbed in the scene playing out below her.

There was the man of her dreams pushing some red haired woman up against the car kissing the hell out of her.

But that red haired woman wasn't just anyone, it was Ayame.

Suddenly the smash of glass sounded as the picture frame hit the floor before Kagome quickly exited the office.

_.qxxp._

"Ayame..." Kouga moaned pushing the red headed woman up against his sports car as she responded eagerly kissing him hungrily.

It had been 4 days since he had seen or talked to Kagome, he had in fact spent all of the time with Ayame and now he felt more sure than ever of what his choice would be.

Sure he loved Kagome but Ayame was just the woman he needed strong, sexy and powerful.

All of those qualities that made her perfect for him and only him.

As he broke off the kiss he placed his forehead against hers as they both heavily panting from the passionate kissing session.

"Mmm... I love you so much Ayame..." He panted moving onto her neck to give it some much needed love.

"Mmm…me to Kouga baby... so much..." she said lovingly as she relished in the attention he showered upon her.

All of a sudden a flash of black hair caught her vision.

"Kouga!" A voice yelled from behind the two lovers causing both their eyes to widen.

Kouga quickly let Ayame go turning to face the unexpected guest "Kagome! What are you doing here?"

Kagome eyes became furious as she let out a sarcastic laugh "What am I doing here? I was here to see me boyfriend... Oh excuse me I mean now ex-boyfriend! How could you do this to me?"

Kouga looked down at his feet to ashamed to look at the enraged woman while Ayame just sat back against the car a satisfied smirk on her face.

"I guess you just couldn't give him what he needed Kaggy." Ayame said wrapping her arms around Kouga who just stood there still unable to respond to her.

As if realising she was still there Kagome's attention immediately switched to her "Still pulling the same crap aye Ayame? I guess some people never really change do they?"

Pretending to look shocked and hurt Ayame responded "What do you mean Kagome? Me and Kouga are in love! Isn't that right Kouga?" she said looking at the still man whom she had her arms wrapped around.

Slowing raising his head he looked Kagome in the eyes guilt pouring from them as he said "Yes Kagome. I'm sorry but Ayame is the woman for me."

Ayame's smirk widened as she watched Kagome's face flicker with hurt before her anger returned _'That's right Kagome... How does it feel to have everything torn from you...'_

Pondering how to respond Kagome slowly began to laugh "So you think you've won Ayame?"

Ayame's smirk faltered at the sound of Kagome's question but before she could respond Kagome continued "You may have gotten Kouga, but like they say once a cheater..." pausing she looked Kouga directly in the eyes watching as he turned his head away from her before continuing "Always a cheater."

Calmly she turned and walked away from the shocked couple, making sure to keep looking confident despite the pain filling her as she headed back to her car.

Only when she was safely in her car and on her way home did the tears start to fall.

_.qxxp._

**So there's the third chapter edited and completed! **

**Now I'll be getting back into writing the 5****th**** entry for this story~**

**BRING ON THE AVOIDING EXAMNESS!**

Reviews with criticism, concerns, congratulations and advice are much appreciated.

Thank you all for reading 3


	4. Chapter 4

_**"I'll help you, if you help me." He said moving closer to me, his hot breath gliding over my skin. "Think about it, you can get revenge on him for choosing her over you." Looking through the window at the couple only one answer came to her mind "Yes."**_

_.qxxp._

Two pairs of worried eyes watched from the safety of the couch as the woman in front of them paced angrily in front of them.

'_How could he have done this to me and with Ayame of all people?'_ she thought furiously as she continued her angry pacing across the floor of her living room.

Growing tired of watching their friend destroy the carpeted floor Kikyo tried to calm the woman down "Kagome…" she paused hearing Kikyo call her name.

Kikyo got up off the couch and began walking over to her long time friend "I know your upset but wearing a hole through your carpet won't help take away those feelings you really need to try and calm down…" when suddenly Kagome cut Kikyo off as she thundered "Calm down? After I just witnessed my boyfriend making out with AYAME! OF ALL THE PEOPLE IT HAD TO BE HER AND YET YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN?"

Kikyo having enough of Kagome's angry attitude quickly moved forward, grabbing the enraged girl in a fierce hug "I know it hurts but he is nothing Kagome. You know your best than this angry beast. Don't let that bastard ruin the amazing friend so many people adore!" Kikyo said angrily as she hugged the girl tighter.

Kagome's breath lessened it frantic pace as slowly tears began to fill her eyes and she returned Kikyo's hug.

"You know this isn't the end hunny. He was just one in a million. Your amazing Mr. Right is out there somewhere." Sango said appearing behind her with her arms wrapped around both her and Kikyo.

"I'm… I'm so sorry guys" Kagome stammered out as the tears began to flow freely from her eyes. "I just… I just loved him so much! I thought… I really thought he would be the one I would marry!" She blubbered out with her face buried in-between Kikyo's neck and shoulder.

"I know…" Kikyo said while patting her back before quickly looking up at Sango "That's why we are going to come up with a plan to help you get over this mess."

Sniffling Kagome broke the hug staring up at her two best friends with a sad smile on her face "What's the plan?"

_.qxxp._

Kagome sighed as her fingers tapped loud against the computer keyboard located in her office cubicle.

She just couldn't concentrate on her work between Koga betrayal and her best friend's super fix-it-all plan she really couldn't find the mind space to even think about her work.

"Kagome! Where are those reports? You were supposed to have them sent to my office an hour ago?" Inuyasha roared stepping into her small cubicle.

She froze looking at the screen which had the half-finished report staring out her damningly.

Turning around she began to scratch the back of her nervously as his eyebrow twitched in annoyance "Well you see sir…They aren't finished yet…" she finished in a quiet voice raising her head to see his eyebrow twitching furiously.

"Kagome…" he growled his golden eyes piercing hers.

She gulped before answering "Yes, Mr. Takashi…"

"My office, Now." He rumbled out before stalking back to his office.

Kagome's eyes were wide with fear 'OH CRAP. OH CRAP. OH MY FRIGGEN CRAP.' She mentally panicked before forcing her frozen limbs to stand and begin walking to his office.

'Please don't fire me! PLEASE DON'T FIRE ME!' she chanted mentally as she grasped the handle pushing the door in slightly saying "Mr. Takashi…?"

"Come into my office Kagome" Inuyasha said calmly but she could detect the anger in his voice.

Entering the darkened office she took a deep breath before beginning to apologise but Inuyasha was to quick "What's going on Kagome? Your never this sloppy with handing things in."

Kagome's eyes immediately shot down to the carpet wringing her hands together nervously "Kagome..." Inuyasha ground out after not receiving a response from the young woman.

Sighing she looked him straight in the eye "I'm sorry Mr. Takashi, I've just been a little distracted due to finding out some things about my ex-boyfriend. I promise I won't let it interfear-"

"You mean you and wolf-stink aren't together anymore? I mean weren't you two so in love just-" He asked puzzledly but was cut off as Kagome snapped "Yes I thought we were but unfortunately for me, it wasn't me he was passionately in love with…" before taking the seat across from Inuyasha.

Silence filled the room as Inuyasha put together the information, so wolf shit had cheated on Kagome aye? That no good scum never deserved a woman as amazing as her anyway he thought to himself as his eyes roamed over her figure discretely.

Suddenly he had an idea "Kagome…have you thought at all about the offer about accompanying me to the ball tomorrow night?"

Kagome looked up startled "I actually forgot about that sorry… Just with everything that's been going on it slipped my mind."

"Understandable but I am still in need of someone to attend with me and I would really like to have your help in this matter." He said his amber eyes intense as she sat there mesmerised.

"I…" She released the breath she didn't realise she was holding "I'm just not sure sir, Koga will be attendance after all and surely it would be- " she was cut off by Inuyasha "All the more reason you should attend with me. Let's make that scum bag wolf regret treating you the way he did."

His eyes were locked on to hers seemingly able to read her very soul and his words stirred something deep within her.

She wanted.

No.

She needed to see Koga's regret and before she even registered her mouth moving she answered him "Yes… Yes I will go with you."

Slowly Inuyasha's mouth turned into a satisfied smirk as he extended his hand to her saying "Well then Kagome, I shall pick you up around 7:30 tomorrow."

All Kagome could do was nod as she was led out of his office.

_.qxxp._

"Come on Kagome!" Sango groaned as she pushed Kagome against the bedroom frame with her holding on tightly.

"But I'm not even sure if I still want to go…" Kagome whined letting out a small shriek as her grip on the frame loosened with Sango giving one last push that sent her hurtling into her own bedroom.

"Kagome just get dressed, Kikyo's out getting everything ready to do your hair. Trust us!" Sango said calmly as she leaned against the door frame watching as her friend got up off the floor with a scowl on her face rubbing her behind.

"I still don't know about this… I mean what if-" Kagome started but was cut off by Sango "You can worry about the 'What ifs?' all you like but sitting here feeling sorry for yourself is going to accomplish nothing.."

Sango watched as Kagome picked up the dress on the bed, gingerly fingering it as she still contemplated a way she might get out of this situation.

"Kagome…" Sango sighed "Think of this way…if you don't do this now then Koga wins."

No sooner had the words left her mouth Kagome had closed the door sending Sango out into the hallway with a small smile on her face as she heard her friend getting changed in the other room.

_'Don't you worry Kagome, we are going to make you look so amazing that stupid wolf won't know what to do with himself._' Sango thought happily as she made her way into the living room with Kikyo.

A short time later Kikyo and Sango were happily discussing possible hair styles for Kagome when she stepped out into the living room in front of them.

Both were shocked at how well the dress fit Kagome in all the right places and just the overall perfection of the dress on her.

Both girls looked at each other "We are geniuses!" They said with huge smiles as they got up and directed Kagome to sit down while they set to work on doing her hair and make up.

After about 30 minutes of pulling, tying and applying everything they looked at her with pride.

"Can I see myself now?" She asked wondering how she must look to have them staring at her in such a way.

Looking at eachother Sango and Kikyo nodded in agreement then watched as their friend got up and looked at herself in the full mirror in her bedroom.

"Wow." Was all Kagome could managed to get out as she looked at herself in the mirror.

This couldn't possibly be her but here she was with her raven coloured hair was curled and fastened back with a pretty golden hair clip while her makeup made her look elegant and defined.

Suddenly the doorbell of their apartment rang and Kagome let a slow breath as she grabbed her purse before making her way to the front door.

Opening it slowly there stood Inuyasha in a dashing black suit with his long silver locks tied back.

He looked pretty amazing if she was any judge but then she noticed that he too was looking at her amazed at her transformation.

Letting out a nervous cough it snapped him out of his thoughts as a bright red blush raced across his cheeks but he still held out a hand before taking her own.

"Are you ready to go Kagome?" he said with his eyes locked on her own which made her stomach start to flutter.

Nodding her head she quickly stepped out of the door removing her hand from his own and using it to close the door to the house with Sango and Kikyo shooting her a quick thumbs up just before it closed.

"Right this way." He said gesturing to the black limo that was waiting on the side of the road.

_.qxxp._

HOLY MOTHER OF POTATOE CHIPS SHE UPDATED.

SHE DID WHATTTTTTTT?

Hi guys!

Yes I am back! You can thank my beloved avoidance of exam revision for this chapter I thought would never exist! I'm sorry it's no longer but I've actually started on the next chapter so hopefully it doesn't take me all eternity to upload it! Feel free to tell me if its good or if it sucked.

If your going to tell me how it sucked then please be specific on what parts you didn't like.

Thank you guys for staying with me! HOPEFULLY I CAN FINISH THIS STORY!


	5. Chapter 5

_**"I'll help you, if you help me." He said moving closer to me, his hot breath gliding over my skin. "Think about it, you can get revenge on him for choosing her over you." Looking through the window at the couple only one answer came to her mind "Yes."**_

_.qxxp._

Silence filled the limo as Kagome chose to stare out the window, watching as night lights of the world passed by.

Growing tired of the silence she decided to try and make convosation with the other person in the limo "How far away is the ball anyway?"

"Not much further, I promise." He said surely, quickly checking his watch "Just to warn you we are going to be a bit late."

"Oh okay, as long as we get there right!" She said with a smile trying to lighten the mood.

"Yes and now we can make a grand entrance!" He replied with a grin which made her stomach flip.

'_What… what was that just now? How can his grin make my stomach flip like that?_' she thought worriedly as a blush made its way across her cheeks and she forced herself to turn away from his grin for a moment.

Letting out a small laugh she turned her head back to face him with a matching grin of her own "The great Takashi does always likes to make a grand entrance after all!"

His eyes twinkled with mischief as he grinned wider at the girl "Why not make the most of the night! It's not every day I have one of the most good looking women to accompany me!" before shooting Kagome a wink which made her heart stop and her blush grow darker.

'_What!'_ she thought puzzledly and worriedly _'Is he being serious or just messing with me?'_ as she looked at his face for any signs of him playing around with her.

Despite the fact on his face was a grin she couldn't see any signs that he was making fun on her which made Kagome find herself wishing once again she hadn't agreed to this.

She wasn't ready for this, be it real or not.

After the disaster that was Kouga she couldn't possibly be ready for sharing anything remotely romantic with another person.

Could she?

Deciding to play it off as a joke she replied "I've seen far more pretty women than me attend this ball with you Inuya-" but was cut off as Inuyasha suddenly moved closer to her saying "You obviously haven't taken the time to look at yourself properly tonight Higurashi."

Her heart was beating so fast it felt like it was going to come right out of her chest "Takashi-" she started but was cut off as he said "Call me Inuyasha."

"Okay Inuyasha." She managed to peep out unsure of what to do, thankfully the driver tapped on the window informing them that they were at the ball.

As Inuyasha pulled away from Kagome it gave her a chance to quickly open the door and step out into the cool night air unaware of the knowing smirk Inuyasha had as he followed her out of the limo.

Moving around to where Kagome was standing he quickly grabbed her arm, linking it with his own before making them both walk up the large doors.

Two men were standing by to open it for them and as they entered the large ballroom filled with people and the sound of classical music being played filled their ears.

Kagome's heart beat quickened as she suddenly spotted Kouga down below.

Inuyasha with his head high lead himself and Kagome down the stairs and smirked as everyone's eyes turned to stare at the pair.

Forcing back her embarrassment Kagome stood proudly with Inuyasha and watched in satisfaction as even Kouga became unable to look away from their entrance.

Once they were down on the floor people came forward and began to speak to Inuyasha about his business.

As Inuyasha talked to the men and woman who had approached them Kagome stood there feeling very out of place, so she reached a hand up and placed it on Inuyasha's shoulder saying quietly "I'll go and get us some drinks."

Nodding his head in acknowledgement he quickly bent down and whispered in her ear "Don't be long." While shooting a smirk at her shocked face.

Moving away from him as quickly as she could, she sought out a place where she could get her head together and figure out what in the hell her boss was playing at.

Seeing some people head outside she decided that might be the best place to clear her head so she followed them out and found herself out on a large stone balcony which was overlooking the gardens.

Heading over to the edge of the balcony she took a deep breath and tried to compose herself.

'_What… WHAT IN THE HECK IS GOING ON?'_ she thought to herself as she ran a hand through her hair '_Why has Takashi suddenly developed an interest in trying to invade my personal space? Why is it that I couldn't bloody tell him to stop?' _

She let out an aggravated sigh as she leaned against the stone railing that ran around the balcony '_Next time he tries that I'll give him a piece of my mind for sure. I don't care if he is my boss!'_ she thought unwaveringly as a determined smile made its way onto her face.

'_It sure is a beautiful night despite the cold. If only I didn't have to be here!' _she thought to herself as she felt a sudden calmness sweep over her as she fixed her attention to the stars she could see above her.

'_Not as many as you can see at the shrine but still it's still beautiful.'_ She thought happily as she stood back up straight _'I should probably get back in there and get mr. boss man his drink!'_

Suddenly she noticed that the music had stopped playing in the ballroom and the people who were out here with her before had vanished.

Deciding to see what was going on in there, she headed back to the door that lead inside just in time to see Koga step up to where the musicians had been playing moments ago.

Frozen in place she stood in the doorway ready to see what announcement Kouga was going to make.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, tonight I would like to make a special announcement regarding a very special person." He paused for a moment before continuing "Ayame could you please join me here for a moment?"

The crowd broke into series hushed whispers as Ayame ascended the stairs that led onto the stage looking quite composed with a smile on her face.

Not wasting any time Kouga continued which made the crowd go silent again "Ayame we have known each other for such a long time and I know there is no other person who I could ever see myself being with."

Taking her hands in his he got down onto one knee which cause both Ayame and Kagome to look at him with shocked eyes "Ayame would you be my mate, my woman and my wife?"

"Oh Kouga, of course I will!" She said happily as he stood back up and the people cheered meanwhile Kagome had already left the scene returning out onto her place on the balcony.

_.qxxp._

Inuyasha growled seeing that wolf shit Kouga hugging that red headed wench, how could anyone possibly think that she was more a worthwhile mate than Kagome?

Speaking of the woman she still hadn't come back from getting him a drink.

Excusing himself from the people he was talking to, he sought out the young woman looking around the room for her but to no avail.

Using his keen sense of smell he managed to find her out on the balcony and once he was through the doors he was able to hear her soft sobs.

Moving further out onto the balcony he let out a cough to let her know that he was there which caused her to turn around quickly her face a mixture of shock and betrayal.

"I'm sorry that you had to see that Kagome." Inuyasha started moving towards her as she stood silently torn between running away from him and wanting to curl up in a ball.

"Its…Its okay. I'll be fine! I just didn't think they would be getting serious so soon. I mean we were together for 2 years and not once-" she wept angrily but stopped as she felt Inuyasha's arms around her.

She relaxed as he leaned down and whispered "I know Kagome. He was never worthy of such an amazing woman like yourself."

"But… But I loved him so much!" She cried before wrenching herself from Inuyasha's embrace "I'm sorry that I've ruined your evening but I really need to go home now."

Kagome quickly grabbed her discarded purse but before she had even made it two steps Inuyasha's hold on her arm stopped her.

"Ruined my night? Having you here made it worth coming to stuffy event." He whispered pulling her close to him.

As if regaining some of her strength she used her free hand to push herself away from him "I'm sorry Mr. Takashi, although I do not know what your intentions are for me I am nowhere near ready to be involved in another romantic relationship." She said intensely as he watched her with a slightly shocked face.

Slowly though that shocked face turned into a smirk 'So she noticed…' he thought to himself 'No matter, in the end I always get what I want.'

"Kagome, how about we make a little deal?" Inuyasha said letting go of her wrist and begging to move around her as if he was stalking his prey.

"What kind of deal Mr. Tak-" She replied but was quickly cut off as Inuyasha said "Inuyasha, I told you to call me Inuyasha! Mr. Takashi was my father's name."

"Inuyasha…" she said trying again her eyes watching him closely as he moved around her "What deal are you proposing?"

"I am in need of a bride and you Kagome fit all the needs I have for one." He said happily moving closer towards her as her eyes widened in shock.

"You need me to what?" She exclaimed placing some more distance between them.

Undeterred he continued to move towards her his expression unwavering "Be my bride, temporarily of course but you will get all the benefits plus you will be able to have revenge over that wolf shit. What would hurt him more than see you move on so quickly to his worst enemy?"

Her heart was pounding so loudly as she continued to listen to his proposal.

"But…but why me?" She asked, her eyes wide as he was only a breath away from her. "Why do you even need a bride?"

He let out a chuckle as he heard her heart beat increased as he got closer to her "The company investors feel uneasy about having an unmarried young man as the leader and controller of the company and they seem to think that me getting married will make me into a more responsible leader for the company." He paused as his chuckles stopped and his voice became perfectly serious "As for you… lets just say I've liked you for a long time Kagome."

Stunned even more by his words she stood frozen unable to give a proper response. What was she supposed to say to that.

"I'll help you, if you help me." He said moving closer to her, his hot breath gliding over her skin.

She shivered as the desire for revenge and something else filled her.

"Think about it, you can get revenge on him for choosing her over you." He said tantalisingly as he moved his hand to run his fingers across her neck "All you have to do is say yes."

Trying to come up with the words to say no or come up with a logical rebuttal was proving to be impossible for the woman

But suddenly as she looked through the window at the couple who had broken her down, there was only one answer came to her mind .

"Yes."

Inuyasha's smirked as he closed the gap them placing his lips on hers.

Just like that the deal and there fate's had been sealed.

_.qxxp._

ANOTHER CHAPTER COMPLETEDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD~

HAZZAH!

Sorry about the last line by the way… I just couldn't resist *SOMEONES BEEN READING WAYYYYY TO MANY BOOKS AND WATCHING DRAMATIC ANIME*

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and the many plot twists it had XD

This is *probably* be the last chapter I write for the next couple of weeks because I should really start studying for those exams and MY FRIENDS ARE TRAVELLING TO VISIT~

Also sorry about me having to reload all the chapters *and spam some of you* my computer was being difficult and really needed to fix up those chapters!

Thank you to those who reviewed! I love to hear that your enjoying the story and that my horrible writing style hasn't put you off reading it!

Thank you to you all for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

_**"I'll help you, if you help me." He said moving closer to me, his hot breath gliding over my skin. "Think about it, you can get revenge on him for choosing her over you." Looking through the window at the couple only one answer came to her mind "Yes."**_

_.qxxp._

The door to Inuyasha's luxury apartment opened slowly as he slowly began the processes of undoing his tie and tiredly entering his darkened home.

The digital clock on the wall of his living room blinked at him through the darkness of his living room indicating that it was 12:34 at night.

Locking his door he tiredly made his way into his bedroom while clumsily removing his tuxedo jacket dropping it onto the ground before beginning his assault on the buttons of his shirt before flinging it across into the darkness of his room.

Heading into the bathroom he fumbled around for the light switch and blinked furiously as the artificial light invaded his eyes.

Turning the cold water tap on he let out a groan as he thought back to his to actions earlier on that night.

He was engaged. Not just to anyone in fact but his employee Kagome Higurashi.

Not only was she his employee but the girl he had been in love with since he had laid eyes on her in their first year of high school.

He was a far different person back then quiet and socially awkward bullied for his hanyou status but then she came along.

Her bright smile that lit up the hallways of that hell hole of a school and more importantly helped to give him something to aspire too.

While her good looks were great her kind personality and the way she treated everyone she knew as equals despite how they looked or what they were.

That's not to say she was completely perfect her hot headed attitude often landed her into arguments when it came to one of her friends getting bullied.

He still remembered the day she had helped him and saved him even if she didn't.

_~Flashback~_

He was running and they were after him again.

Turning another corner he continued to press his legs forward as he heard their cackles and roars of laugher get closer. He had to get away.

Willing his legs to run quicker he made it around another corner to find his worst nightmare.

It was a dead end.

Turning around he found the larger boys had caught up to him and had him surrounded all having the same smirk of triumph on their faces.

"That wasn't nice now dog shit. Making us run all this way after you instead of facing us like a man? What a coward you are!" One of them said mockingly as they all began to close in on him.

Oh how he hated this school. It wasn't even like this was the first time something like this had happened.

His eyes quickly scanned the area hoping for any means of escape. Finding none he stood up straight and prepared to face them head on. He was no coward when suddenly a voice from behind froze the boys.

"HEY. What do you guys think you are doing huh?" the voice said angrily as footsteps made their way over to the group.

Not giving them a chance to answer the voice continued its onslaught "Your calling him a coward? Look at you cowards 4 onto one boy how sick. You should all just get lost back into the holes that your crawled out of."

Looking hurriedly at each other they all turned around to face the furious young woman staring at them.

"Higur-" One of them started but Kagome cut them off "Shut up. I know what you guys are like and you make me sick. How about instead of trying to make pitiful excuses for yourselves you take my advice from before and get lost! Unless you would rather get Mr Sento's opinion on your actions?"

Glancing at each other one more time they quickly chose to abandon their quest and get the heck out of there leaving Inuyasha and Kagome alone.

Inuyasha watched in awe as the boys quickly hurried away from him leaving him standing there shocked.

Kagome smiled as she looked over at Inuyasha's shocked face before extending a hand to him "Hi there I'm Kagome Higurashi and you are?"

Still shocked from the verbal beating she had given those guys he slowly brought his face away from the direction the boys had left in to look into her beautiful blue eyes.

Shaking his head he brought his hand slowly to take hers "I'm Inuyasha… Inuyasha Takashi."

Her smile seemed to get even bigger as she shook his hand before checking her watch and letting out a small curse.

"Well I'm sorry to cut this short Inuyasha but I need to get to chemistry! It was really nice meeting you and I'll see you around!" She said before taking off to her class.

Inuyasha stood there still stunned before he realised that he was late to class too. Picking up his books that had ended up on the ground a small smile flittered onto his face as he thought back to those blue eyes and wonderful smile.

That day which started off so terribly resulted in the forming of his first crush on none other than Kagome Higurashi.

~Flashback~

Of course all good things had to come to an end and he was removed from the school being sent to one that primary focus was on teaching business.

Despite this he still had rare moments when he would think of the raven haired beauty but time began to change him as his body changed and he became not only strong enough to defend himself and become respected but also his sex appeal heightened and soon ladies were pestering him all the time.

Not that he minded of course.

Slowly as time continued on and he overtook his father as head of the company on his 21st birthday his ego and popularity grew with that young boy seeming like a completely different person from the man that now stood in the spotlight today.

Then she walked through his doors and back into his life.

The raven haired beauty whose smile remained as perfect as ever and as maturity had taken its hold on her had moulded her into an amazingly desirable young woman.

It was then he decided he had to have her.

He hired her on the spot. Not only because of his desire for her but was she also perfect for the job.

It was then he saw him. One of the bastard's who had continually patronised him and made his high school year a living hell, Kouga Ookimai.

Not only that he was now dating the women of dreams and there was not a thing he could do about it.

But he was not so quick to give and hired a private investigator to tail Kouga and found out his dirty little secret.

After he found out that little slice of information he quickly decided that he would definitely try to win Kagome over.

His first step was inviting her to the ball which of course he knew she would bring in Kouga as an excuse but quickly dealt with that and then all it took was her finding out that dirty wolf's secret and BAM she had fallen right into place.

Her accepting his offer that she couldn't refuse. Even a pure heart such as Kagome's could be swayed by the pain of her beloved Kouga betrayal.

His golden eyes found his own reflection staring back at him in the mirror with a smirk playing on his lips.

Finally he would get what he had always desired Kagome and revenge on that lowlife wolf stink.

'_Yes.'_ He thought to himself as he turned and left the bathroom and made his way to his bed _'Everything will go just fine from here and soon Kagome will be all mine.'_

_.qxxp._

"YOU WHAT?" Sango roared through the receiver as Kagome held the phone far away from her ear; she knew she should have told Kikyo first.

"Sango-"She tried but was cut off by Sango "How could this possibly end well Kagome? Did you even think this through?"

Kagome sighed and went to speak again but once again Sango cut her off "Of course not it's that asshole boss of yours! Who would do that to a woman in such a fragile state?"

"Sango! Just stop for a second okay!" Kagome spoke firmly as the other women stopped her rant about men being pigs.

"Now just stop and listen to my plan okay? The weddings not going to happen okay? It's just to help me get a little revenge on that bastard Kouga!" Kagome tried to explain as Sango began to talk again "Kagome this isn't like you! I understand your hurt but is marrying your boss really the right way to go about it. This is serio-"

Sango would have continued with her rant but was cut off by the sound of sobs on the other line "Kagome… Hunny please say something to me."

"I'm sorry Sango. It's just it hurts so much. I just didn't know what to do and I just want him to feel as insignificant as I feel." Kagome sobbed into the phone as she looked at the photo of herself and Kouga she had forgotten to take down.

"I understand that hun but don't you think marrying Inuyasha for that reason is a little unfair. Haven't you ever thought that he might have feelings for you?" Sango said trying to keep her voice calm so to not upset the girl further.

A small laugh on the other end of the phone worried her as Kagome began to speak again "He doesn't like me like that Sango. He hates Kouga and I'm pretty sure he wants to get under his skin. Remember how I used to tell you about whenever Kouga came into work and how they would fight."

"Yes… But still Kagome why you? Why would he make such an offer for something that would equal nothing more than to settle a vendetta with Kouga?" Sango tried to reason with her.

"I'm not sure Sango but I truly don't expect him to suddenly have grown feelings for me. Besides I really don't see us going through with it! We hardly know each other! Just please help me Sango. I just want Kouga to see… see how foolish his actions were. Please?" Kagome pleaded.

Sighing into the phone Sango let out a quick laugh saying "Well if you do end up going through with it I want to be the maid of honour!"

Letting out the first real laugh she had had all night she quickly agreed and hung up the phone.

Deciding that sleep would be the best course of action she quickly climbed under the covers and closed her eyes.

Kikyo could wait til tomorrow morning and with she softly drifted off to sleep without realising how much her life would change tomorrow.

_.qxxp._

Okay guys here's another chapter! Sorry it's so short but I was really trying to make up for the plot twist that was never supposed to happen ."" My bad~

But in any case thank you all so much for sticking with me! My exams are coming up so hopefully I will update due to procrastination~

To those awesome people who are reviewing you are seriously awesome! Without the time you take to leave me helpful and constructive reviews I probably would never update this story! But rest assured I'm determined to finish this!


	7. Chapter 7

_**"I'll help you, if you help me." He said moving closer to me, his hot breath gliding over my skin. "Think about it, you can get revenge on him for choosing her over you." Looking through the window at the couple only one answer came to her mind "Yes."**_

_.qxxp._

"Miss Ayame, do you have any flowers in mind for the ceremony?" A short plump women asked annoyed while the young women being questioned remained lost in her own thoughts.

A frown the plump women's features as she carefully placed a hand on Ayame's shoulder breaking her out of her thoughts.

Once realising it was the wedding planner she regained her composure and flashed a smile to the frowning women "Oh I'm sorry Dianne. My mind is just not with me today I'm afraid."

Dianne simply huffed annoyed that the young women wasn't taking this seriously at all " Miss Ayame, perhaps it is best if you take a small break to sort out whatever is on your mind and we can begin again later?"

Thinking about it for a moment Ayame agreed and quickly made her way out to the balcony of the building she was in.

This was not going as planned.

All of her careful planning was seemingly being made worthless by that pest of a thing Inuyasha.

Of course she just had to get engaged to that love-struck fool.

Yes that's right, Ayame knew that Inuyasha had liked Kagome even if he had only attended there high school for a year.

The poor nerdling of a puppy's eyes never left the oblivious wench.

Then again who didn't love that backstabbing bitch?

She was always second fiddle when compared to sweet and kind Kagome.

Always forced to give up on being her own person and it was all her fault.

Once again Ayame's thoughts strayed to the clouds as she lost herself in another memory.

~Flashback~

"For the last time no Kouga! I'm really sorry but I can't go on a date with you tonight sorry!" A younger Kagome said as pleasantly as she could manage before hurrying away.

"That Kouga just won't quit aye Kagome?" A much more shy and timid version of Ayame asked.

Letting out a sigh Kagome ran a hand through her hair feeling frustrated "I just don't know how to make him get the picture that I don't like him like that!"

Taking a cautious look at their surrounding's Kagome leaned towards Ayame whispering "Besides I know someone who would be a much more perfect match for Kouga!"

Ayame's face became as bright as her hair as she quickly glanced around to make sure that no one had heard "Kagome!" she whined as she made a move to push her best friend.

Continuing on their way to their classroom Kagome sent Ayame a playful wink adding "Don't worry Ayame. He will be all yours after seeing you at the school ball! When are you going to ask him anyway?"

Suddenly the playful demeanour around Ayame was gone and her shoulders slumped "I… I don't know! He seems to really like yo-" Ayame started but was cut off by Kagome's laugh "Don't be silly Ayame. It's just a phase! Trust me the moment he sees you he will be all yours!"

"I'm not so sure about it Kagome…" Ayame said her eyes drifting to the clouds outside the stuffy hallway.

"Just trust me Ayame! We're best friends after all! Anyway here is my class! I'll catch you at lunch!" Kagome said happily as she made her way into the noisy classroom.

Ayame shook her head at Kagome's antics as the familiar feeling of jealousy filled her as she watched Kagome interact with the other students in the class.

She was so loved and it made Ayame feel like nothing.

Quickly turning away from the happy scene she went to hurry towards her class when suddenly a large wall of flesh hit her.

Falling back onto her bottom she looked up into the crystal blue eyes of her crush.

"Kouga..." She said for a moment mesmerised but then remembered she was staring at him "Oh I'm so sorry!"

"It's no biggie!" He said letting out a chuckle whilst offering his hand to her. "Hey your one of Kagome's friend's aren't you? Ayame was it?"

Ayame's heart began to pound even harder.

'_He remembers me!'_ she thought excitedly as a large smile broke onto her face.

"Yes! Sorry again about bumping you!" She said doing a small bow.

Letting out another chuckle Kouga stroked his chin thoughtfully "It's no bother. But would you mind doing me a favour perhaps?"

She couldn't believe it!

Maybe Kagome was right! All that it took was time and he had finally realised that he loved her instead.

"Ahhh yes! Of course Kouga!" she responded her face once again bright red.

"Would you mind asking Kagome to the school dance for me? I think she might actually say yes if it came from a friend?" He asked hopefully not noticing Ayame's head drop.

'_I… I knew it…. Why?'_ she thought unhappily before turning her eyes up to meet his once more masking her own hurt _'No! It can't end like this! She can have everything else! JUST NOT HIM!'_

Putting on a sympathetic look she answered him "I'm so sorry Kouga… I'm afraid I can't do that…" She started slowly watching as disappointment flashed across his face.

"Why not?" He asked a bit pissed off.

"You see… Kagome already has a date to the dance!" She blurted out as his disappointment turned to anger.

"What?" He spat out.

"I'm so sorry Kouga! I thought she told you!" She said placing a hand on his shoulder. "But if you want… I could be your date?"

She watched him weigh up his options before adding "That way we can all hang out together at the dance!"

Looking her directly in the eyes once more she thought he had seen through her lies but was relieved when he said "Okay."

A giant smile made its way onto her face "That's great! I'm sure we will all have a great time together!"

Kouga simply sent her back a small awkward smile "Sure! Just let Kagome know I'll pick you both up around 6. Whoever her date is though can get his own ride." Before stalking off.

"Yes!" She chanted happily to herself.

Finally things were going her way.

She had the boy she adored taking her to her schools ball meanwhile Kagome had no one.

Finally she was ahead and she wanted to make sure things stayed that way.

_.qxxp._

It was the night of the dance and Ayame was excited.

Her red hair had been gracefully done into a beautiful bun while her dress was black showing off her figure while making her look very graceful.

"Ayame are you all ready to go?" Kagome asked peering her head through the door.

Even Ayame despite her growing grudge against her best friend found herself mystified by Kagome's beauty.

"Y-Yes." She mumbled now feeling extremely self-conscious.

Kagome's looked her up and down letting out an excited gasp "Ayame you look amazing!"

Taking a moment to appreciate herself in the full length mirror in her room she sent Kagome a smile saying "Thank you Kagome! So do you!"

Suddenly a car horn disrupted them.

Picking up her bag Kagome let out an excited squeal before heading out the door "Let's go get-em Ayame!"

Letting out a small laugh Ayame followed her friend out of the room.

Walking down the stairs she could hear Kouga's over loud voice talking to her parents.

She hoped they would like him as much as she did.

Finally getting to the bottom she watched as he made his way towards her and placed a corsage onto her arm saying "You look very pretty tonight Ayame!"

Ayame's mother suddenly held up a small digital camera "Do you think you all have time for a couple of pictures? I promised Kagome's mother I would document this."

Nodding her head eagerly she moved to get into position when suddenly her mother yelled up the stairs "Kagome dear! Come down we have pictures to take!"

Making her descent down the stairs everyone smiled as they were met with the eagerly grinning face of Kagome.

"Sorry to keep you all waiting! I just wanted to do a quick makeup check. Let's take these photos and hit the dance hall!" She said excitedly.

Moving onto the free side of Kouga they all smiled for the photos minus Ayame who was to busy watching Kouga who's eyes had not left Kagome since entering the room.

_.qxxp._

"Ahhh Higurashi! Your finally here!" A young brown short haired man said running towards the trio.

"Hojo. Please just call me Kagome! We are friends afterall!" She said with a smile as his face seemed to take on the appearance of a fire truck.

"Y-yes. Okay… H-Higurashi." He said unable to stop his nervousness from coming through.

Ayame swore she heard a growl but ignored it "Let's all head in then?"

Nodding her head enthusiastically Kagome took Hojo's arm and began heading to the door "Lets party!" She exclaimed excitedly.

Just as Ayame was about to say the same to Kouga he had quickly grabbed her arm and began to follow after the two with strange look on his face.

_.qxxp._

"So… Did you wanna dance?" Ayame asked Kouga nervously playing with a strand of her hair.

Kouga just continued to gaze off into the crowd of dancing teenagers making Ayame reach a cautious hand over and place it on his shoulder.

"Kouga… are you okay?" She asked worriedly as he turned his bored looking eyes back to her.

Shrugging off her hand he sighed "It's just… I can't believe Kagome came with that loser over me!"

Ayame felt the familiar twinge of jealously inside her "But it wasn't all bad right? I mean you got to come here and spend time with me!" She said trying to sound calm and in control.

Kouga's eyes had once again gone out to the dance floor once more when suddenly he stood up not giving her an answer.

"Ayame I'll be back. There's just something I need to do…" He said hurriedly before he began to dodge dancers heading towards the outside patio.

"O-Okay…" She said her eyes never leaving him until the patio doors closed.

'_Maybe… if he needs a drink or something to calm him down?'_ she thought to her as she got up from the seat she had been sitting at and made her way over to the punch powl.

'_I'll just go out and give it to him! He might be so grateful that he might ask me to be his girlfriend!'_ She thought giddily as she filled up two cups and made her way to the patio doors.

Only slightly opening it she was shocked to hear Kouga's voice saying "Kagome I've always loved you! Yet you come here with that loser! Why haven't you ever given me a chance?"

There was a brief period of silence and Ayame could hear the furious thumping of her heart.

"Kouga…"She heard Kagome start "I'm sorry it would just never work betwe-"

"How do you know? You've never given us a chance Kagome!" Kouga said angrily.

"But Kouga-" Kagome tried again but was cut off by Kouga "No Kagome I want a serious answer about why you won't try to date me?"

"Because you're a player Kouga! How do you really expect me to be with someone who could run off on me for any floosy? Plus someone who I care about adores you! So I can't Kouga! I just can't." Kagome said angrily back her calm façade gone.

"I would change everything for you. You mean more to me than anyone else in this world. Why can't you see that Kagome?" Kouga said while Ayame leaned a bit further out of the door to see Kagome pressed up against a wall with Kouga leaning over her. "As for your friend… I'm sorry but while I have these feelings for you I will never be able to love another."

"Kouga I can't do-"Kagome replied weakly but stopped short as Kouga carefully gripped her chin.

Ayame's heart dropped as she watched Kouga slowly move closer towards Kagome.

How could they do this to her?

Just before their lips touched Kouga whispered softly too Kagome "I love you…"

From the one single moment all the hate and resentment held by Ayame towards Kagome overflowed as she dropped the drinks she was holding causing the two to break apart.

It was silent.

Ayame's fists were clenched at her sides and her head was facing the ground.

Kagome was the first one to speak "Ayame…"

"No Kagome save your crap. I should have known you would try to take him from me. I should have known you were never a true friend." She whispered angrily before raising her head to face them "I hate you Kagome."

It was only then that she ran.

~End Flashback~

Ayame looked down from the cloud angrily.

Once her and Kouga had met up again he hadn't remembered her from the dance.

All he remembered was the fact that Kagome had been one of her friends.

But she had her revenge; she had played the stupid fool getting him to abandon his love Kagome for her.

Inuyasha proposing to Kagome had provided a bit of a problem, after all how would she ever be able to extract full revenge on that tart if she was happy in another relationship.

Suddenly arms wrapped around her waist and she let a gasp of surprise "Kouga!"

"Hey Ayame, The lady told me you weren't feeling well and decided to come out here for some air. Everything okay?" He asked nuzzling her neck.

She took a deep breath and felt a smile making its way onto her face "Yes of course Kouga baby! I'm just a little overwhelmed by everything. But having you here makes it all better."

He smiled at her before turning her around to face him and placing a light kiss onto her lips.

"Good! After all what kind of future husband would I be if I couldn't make it all better for my wife." He said playfully as he quickly moved to get his buzzing phone.

"Oh that's cool! You remember Naraku right Ayame? He's heading back down here for a couple of weeks isn't that good?" Kouga said happily as Ayame's face brightened.

Naraku was coming down.

This would be perfect. She had finally found the solution to her little problem.

Kagome and Inuyasha's little dream wedding wouldn't be lasting long if she had any say in it.

_.qxxp._

"How much further is this place Inuyasha?" Kagome groaned as they continued there long hike up the hill.

"Not much farther Kagome! It will be worth it once you get up there so stop complaining! It was your idea to do this anyway." He said agitatedly as they got near the top.

"I was just suggesting you tell me more about yourself! Not drag me up mountains." Kagome replied grumpily.

"Well this is as much as you'll get out of me at the moment! Now come on or do I have to carry you?" He said turning around to look at her.

"Psh! I can climb up a mountain just fine thank you Inuyasha!" She said taking a step but lost her footing and began to fall backwards closing her eyes in panic.

But instead of meeting the hard ground she felt a pair of warm arms grab her.

"Keh. Watch where you're going idiot!" Inuyasha grumbled as he picked her up bridal style earning an cry of shock from the black haired woman..

Regaining her composure she quickly began to try and fidget her way out of his hold before saying to Inuyasha " You know I'm fine now Inuyasha I can walk just fine by myself…."

Suddenly hot his hot breath brushed against her ear and she felt an involuntary shiver race down her spine.

"But what if I like to carry you?" He whispered smirking as he felt her shiver.

She grumbled something inaudible but let him continue to carry her up the hill.

'_Damn me and my big mouth for wanting to actually get to know him.'_ Kagome thought frustrated.

'_We've been spending so much time around each other for the past week since he asked me to marry him and yet I still know so little about him considering we are supposed to be getting married.'_ She thought looking up into his calm face.

She was getting married.

It left a bag taste in her mouth.

Inuyasha was amazing and all but was she making the right choice?

She shook her head trying to dispel all the negative thoughts away.

It was all Kouga and Ayame's fault. If they hadn't of hurt her like that she would have had to resort to these kinds of measures.

Still even that excuse didn't bring her any comfort.

Suddenly a voice broke her from her musings "We're here."

Inuyasha placed her down and she looked around at the amazing view from the top the hill before running over to the large tree in the centre of it all.

"Inuyasha this place is amazing! How did you find it?" She asked happily as she looked up through the branches of the old tree.

"My mother used to bring me here when I was younger." He said uneasily "We used to come up here and she would tell me stories about the tree."

"Your mother sounds like lovely women Inuyasha! Maybe you could tell me some of the stories one day?" She said happily as she looked at him with a warm smile on her face.

He sent her one back saying "Yeah she was. I'm sure we could come up here one day and do that! Although I'm not nearly as good of a storyteller as she was."

Taking a seat at the base of the tree she patted the spot next to her and he came and placed himself beside her "Why don't we test that out?"

"Okay don't say I didn't warn you woman." He said trying to sound aggravated but couldn't keep the pride out his voice.

"Well back in the feudal era they said that this tree had a hanyou pinned to it…." He started as Kagome looked out of the city below watching as the sun was slowly setting.

Slowly as he told the story to the young woman her head crept further down until it was resting comfortably on his shoulder.

_.qxxp._

Once they had finished watching the view it was already night and Inuyasha was driving a tried Kagome back to her apartment.

"You would think you've never done exercise before…" Inuyasha said teasingly as Kagome let out another tired yawn.

"I exercise! Your just a slave driver with how quick you go!" she grumbled watching as the night lights flew by as the car raced through the city streets.

"Keh! Whatever! Girls are just not up to the same standard as us men!" Inuyasha said proudly puffing out his chest.

"I'm too tired for sexist bullcrap. Men are just crazy lets leave it at that." She said as they pulled up at her place.

"Thanks for a great day Inuyasha! Despite the exercise I had a really great time!" She said happily unbuckling her seatbelt and opening the door to the car.

Inuyasha also unbuckled his seat belt and got out saying her would walk her to her door.

Just as they reached her front door she turned to say thank you once more when she saw he had smouldering look in his eye.

'_I… I think he want's a good night kiss! But we haven't kissed since he asked me to marry him!'_ She thought worriedly

"Kagome…" he whispered getting closer and closer.

'_Oh god. I don't know what to do! A part of me wants to kiss him but I don't want to be hurt like I was with Kouga!'_ she thought panicking as his face got closer and closer.

Suddenly a voice came and broke the two apart "Well, well, well! If it isn't my little friend Kagome!"

_.qxxp._

**Well that's enough for now.**

PHEW. THIS IS OFFICALLY THE LONGEST CHAPTER I'VE EVER WRITTEN. 

**Sorry about all the flashback crap! I just felt like I owed everyone an explanation for Ayame's hatered and blah blah blah!**

I promise now that this chapters done it will be focused primarily on Inuyasha and Kagome relationship from here.

**But who is this new stranger? Anyone have any guesses? :P**

**I hope you all enjoyed this long and very late chapter.**

**I have exams for the next couple of weeks so an update may or may not come quickily!**

**Thanks to all of you guys who keep favouriting/reviewing/ encouraging me to keep on with this story.**

**Hope you all have a happy Halloween! **

**Thank you all again for reading~**


	8. Chapter 8

_**"I'll help you, if you help me." He said moving closer to me, his hot breath gliding over my skin. "Think about it, you can get revenge on him for choosing her over you." Looking through the window at the couple only one answer came to her mind "Yes."**_

_.qxxp._

Inuyasha tapped his fingers swiftly against the leathery material of the couch as he watched the man and women laugh happily with one another.

Mentally he growled as the man placed a hand slyly on Kagome's shoulder while the young women remained oblivious to his advances.

This wasn't the way the evening was supposed to go at all!

After all he was so close to getting a real kiss from Kagome and BAM!

Some weirdo old friend of hers shows up and ruins his great day with Kagome.

'That bastard...' He thought to himself as yet again the man seemed to get closer to his Kagome.

As if suddenly remembering his existence Kagome turned to him with a bright smile on her face which seemed to wash away a lot of his previous jealousy.

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha! Its just Naraku and I have talked to one another since high school!" She said before turning her attention back to Naraku "I'm so surprised you still remembered me!".

Naraku's face broke out into a creepy grin as he moved closer to Kagome which made Inuyasha's blood begin to boil furiously "How could I ever forget my little Kagome!".

"Hey! I'm not anywhere near little anymore you jerk!" she said as she poked him in the side playfully.

"Oh no. Your most certainly not!" He said with a chuckle before turning his attention to Inuyasha "So Inuyasha was it? How is that you know my little Kagome?".

Inuyasha was livid but decided to play the bastard at his own game "Oh Kagome works for me at my company and is soon to be my wife."

Kagome internally twinged as she watched the exchange between the two men 'That's right... I'm engaged...' she thought worriedly playing with her engagement ring.

He waited to see the other man's eyes widen in shock but his words only caused his smirk to increase.

"Why that's fantastic news! But you better watch her Inuyasha! She's such an amazing women that you wouldn't want another man to just come and take her away..." Naraku said moving his hand around Kagome's back before swiftly pulling her to him.

"Why you..." He growled swiftly standing up from his seat but stopped as he watched Kagome let out a burst of laughter and lightly pull herself away from him.

"Naraku you haven't changed a bit! Stop teasing poor Inuyasha! He's not used to your strange sense of humour!" She giggled sending Inuyasha a reassuring smile.

Quickly glancing over at the clock she let out a gasp "Oh crap its like 1 in the morning! How long have we been talking?"

Standing up from his chair Naraku chuckled "Time flies when your having fun and all that!" before making his way to the door. 

Kagome followed him over and said "Thank you so much for the visit Naraku! We will have to catch up again before you leave." before leaning in and grabbing him in a hug.

Hugging the young women back he chuckled "Of course we will. You make sure you take good care of yourself now love." Before locking eyes with Inuyasha sending a message that Inuyasha got loud and clear.

This wasn't the last time they would be seeing Naraku.

Kagome waved to Naraku as he walked away from her place before turning back around to face Inuyasha who had his head facing downwards.

"You okay Inuyasha? Are you tired?" She asked moving closer to him when suddenly she was pushed up against the closed front door.

"Inuyasha-" she started but was cut off as he swiftly covered her lips with his own.

Kagome swore she saw stars as their tongues fought a furious battle for dominance which Inuyasha ultimately won.

Some moments later his released her mouth from his own and leaned his forehead against her own panting heavily.

Neither of them spoke as they both seemed lost in their own thoughts.

Kagome was the first to break the silence."What... What was that for?"

A smirk made its way onto Inuyasha lips as he moved his forehead away from her to look into her eyes.

Her eyes were wide as she found herself unable to look away from his seemingly endless amber gaze.

Finally deciding to speak Inuyasha said "Just wanted to remind you who you belong too."

Suddenly all the magic from the passionate kiss was gone as Kagome pushed him away from herself in anger "Just wanted to remind me I'm yours? What the hell Inuyasha! Who do you think you are?"

Inuyasha shocked by her sudden anger tried to explain "Well we are getting married Kagome or have you forgotten?"

Suddenly her shoulders shrunk and those feelings of doubt crept into her stomach again.

Taking a step towards her her looked straight in the eye saying "Your mine at this point in time Kagome..."

Taking advantage of her silence he boxed her in once more his anger growing "Seeing you with that Naraku riles me up. I love you Kagome. Although you might not be completely sure about your situation now in time you will come to see its benefits."

Shocked by his words she continued to look at the ground as half of the voices in her own mind yelled at her furiously that this was wrong whilst the other half was fluttering about at the words he had said.

Taking her silence as victory he grabbed her chin softly and moved her face so he could fully see her with her eyes now closed "I do love you Kagome and I will never let you go again." he spoke softly as he moved his lips closer to her own.

"Stop." She said quietly finally finding the courage to speak as the his hot breath fanned over her lips.

He paused and waited for her to continue.

"I... I'm not sure about this Inuyasha. It just doesn't feel right..." Kagome said shakily not trusting her own emotions and thoughts at the present time.

It was silent as she waited to hear Inuyasha's response.

She didn't expect to hear a chuckle coming from him "So let me guess... You want to back out now? Is that right?"

Opening her eyes she was shocked at the anger that coursed through his eyes "Inu-" She started but was cut off by his angry voice saying "Isn't it a bit late for that now dear? I mean it was you who wanted revenge on your beloved wolf shit?"

Suddenly all fear was forgotten at the mention of her ex lover "Yes but that doesn't mean I can't just drop this facade!"

"Then what? He will know that your still so in love with him that you can't even move on! That this was all just a ploy to make him jealous! You really think he will have respect for you then?" Inuyasha growled angrily moving closer to the young woman.

"Shut up Inuyasha! You have no fucking idea how I feel or why I even got myself into this stupid situation. But then again you must be as stupid as I am because look who I'm getting married to aye? Why in the hell did you offer me something like that when you knew I would ultimately accept?" She responded furiously as she pushed him off her.

Growling he grabbed her wrist as she tried to move away from him "You think you know pain? How about watching the girl your in love with date the wolf shit who abused you all through high school? How about knowing that no matter how much of a nice guy you are in the end a douche bag who mistreats women will always win!".

She looked at him shocked by his words "Inuyasha what are you talking about?"

Shaking his head at her he began to lose all his anger at her shocked and confused face.

"Forget it Kagome... Look I know I'm hard to deal with but I really do care for you." Inuyasha said watching her register his words.

Taking a deep breath to calm herself she replied "Yeah no I'm sorry too. It really is late and we are probably both overly tired."

Moving towards the doorway she opened the door for him saying "Good night Inuyasha. I'll see you tomorrow at work okay?"

Nodding his head solemnly he made his way to the door "Good night Kagome... I really am sorry about what I said."

Letting a small smile onto her face she replied "I know. Night."

After the door closed Inuyasha stood for a few moments outside her house when he suddenly heard muffled sobs on the other side of the door.

Sighing he made his way to his car and cursed himself for being such an idiot.

He just hoped Kagome could forgive him.

_.qxxp._

"He said WHAT?" Sango growled furiously as Kagome sat on the opposite couch from her with a cup of hot chocolate.

"Yeah. I'm not sure but he seemed to get really jealous because of Naraku coming over..." Kagome said stirring around the hot chocolate.

"Naraku?" Kikyo said suddenly becoming animated in the conversation between the 3 women.

"Oh yeah. He just showed up outside my house and started to talk about the the old days. I suppose we did leave Inuyasha out a bit... But its not like he made an effort to contribute to the conversation." Kagome growled stirring her drink more vigorously.

"Still there's no excuse for the things that he said to you... Did he say anything to you at work today?" Sango asked.

"Nope. I think he was trying to apologise but it seems like he really struggles." She said with a sigh.

"What a dick! Who does he think he is?" Sango growled while Kikyo stayed quiet.

'Naraku... What are you up to?' She thought to herself when suddenly she registered Kagome's voice.

"Kikyo... are you okay?" Kagome asked waving a hand in front of her friends face.

"I'm fine! Just a little tired... Anyway's I really need to get going I have a hair appointment at 2 sorry." Kikyo replied standing up.

"Oh... Okay! Thanks for coming over anyway Kikyo." Kagome replied a little sad that her friend was leaving.

Noticing her sadness Kikyo said "I'll try to pop around again tomorrow if you free?"

Kagome's mood suddenly brightened "Sure! I would love you too!"

"It's a date then! Bye Sango! Later Kagome!" Kikyo said racing out the door.

"Jesus what was her rush. I mean she's got like an hour to get to her hair appointment!" Sango said in annoyance.

"I'm not sure! But her hair my be really important to her!" Kagome said laughing a little.

Sango also began to laugh before declaring "Screw men! Tonight shall forever be women-sexy-party night!"

Kagome looked down at her own tracksuit pants and over sized T-shirt before asking "How is any part of what I'm wear sexy?"

Sango began to wiggle her eyebrows "Maybe I find tracksuit pants and over sized T-shirts highly appealing?"

Letting out a snort Kagome replied "You have some strange tastes then my friend!".

Soon both women were on the ground clutching there sides laughing as the hours passed and night slowly began to set in around them.

_.qxxp._

Kikyo fingered her phone uneasily.

Did she really have to do this?

Of course! Kagome was one of her best friends and although that idiot Inuyasha had said such stupid things she was sure that he was the right choice for Kagome.

'Damn it.' she thought to herself as she entered the number she had learned so long ago and waited.

It was going to be a very long night tonight it seemed.

_.qxxp._

Inuyasha sat in his desk with his head in his hands.

Why in the hell did he say such shit things too her?

'Fuck. I really am scum. How could I do that to her?' He thought to himself angrily.

He just knew that Naraku was up to something though and why the hell was she getting so close to him anyway.

He knew they were supposed to be just friends but what if that Naraku wanted to be more than that.

Frustrated he picked up his phone and dialled the only person he knew that could help him out in a situation such as this.

"Hello you've reached the phone of the sexy god himself! Who may I ask is calling?" Miroku slurred into the receiver.

Inuyasha growled "What the hell man! Are you drunk already? Its not even 7 yet?".

Inuyasha heard a big sigh from the other end of the phone "Gosh Yash! Stop being such a partay pooper and get your ass over here so you can join me!".

Rubbing his temples with his free hand Inuyasha replied "Fine. But I really need your advice on something so I'm coming over to TALK."

"Whatever Yash. See you sooooon." Miroku replied putting on his best lady voice before hanging up the phone.

Inuyasha sat there for a few moments before the sad realisation hit him.

"I'm so screwed."

_.qxxp._

Kikyo's heart began to pound as she slowly got closer and closer to the man she had thought she would never have to see again.

Upon reaching him she paused as she heard him chuckle "Well, Well! If it isn't the lovely Kikyo. What brings you to call me out here at such a time?"

Her eyes narrowed as she spoke "You know exactly what brings me here Naraku. Don't play koy with me."

Another chuckle passed from Naraku's lips as he got up from the stone ledge he was sitting on "Feisty as ever Kikyo... If this is about sweet little Kagome then believe me you have nothing to worry about... Ayame did call me with the hopes of me sabotaging Inuyasha's and her little wedding though..." He drawled as he slowly stepped towards her.

Not willing to lose face Kikyo stood her ground and replied "It's never been like you to just avoid screwing up another person's happiness now is it Naraku?"

He was right in front of her now and her eye's widened as a hand shot out to grab her chin "If your still referring to your problem... didn't you ever wonder as to why I did such a thing?"

Not wanting to play into his hurt she simply replied "Because your an asshole with nothing better to do than to screw up other peoples lives."

He chuckled and moved them closer together with his hand still holding her chin hostage "Not quite my dear... In fact... it was because of you that I did it..."

"I never wanted nor asked for you to do such a thing Naraku. Don't play your shit personality onto me." She said trying to move out of his hold "Let go of me! I have had enough of your lies."

That only served to make him move closer.

So close in fact she could feel hot air brushing over her lips.

"Didn't I ever tell you just how intriguing you are to me?" Before he quickly took her lips with his own.

Kikyo almost fell pray to his lips but remembered her reason for being there in the first place.

Wrenching herself away from his hold panting she replied "Keep the fuck away from myself and Kagome. Even though she's far to naive and trusting it doesn't mean that her friends are." before she turned and made her way back to her home.

Naraku wasn't fazed in the slightest as watched her walk away.

After all the fun was just beginning.

_.qxxp._

Kagome and Sango laughed as they watched another romance movie.

"These are so corny!" Kagome laughed as they watched the man love interest preach drunkenly from the bottom the girls window.

As the scene changed and the girl ran downstairs to meet the man the girls noticed something strange.

"Ahhh Kagome... can your hear that?" Sango asked looking towards the girls window.

"Yeah... I'm glad you can hear it too. What in the hell is that?" she asked getting up and heading to her window.

Opening it up she found Inuyasha down on her front lawn with a boom box playing some god awful love song.

"What the hell Inuyasha? What are you doing?" She yelled as he appear to stumble a bit. "Are you bloody drunk?"

"Kaggy!" He slurred happily "I just wanted... wanted to say sorreh... and that-that I love you!"

She felt her heart flutter wildly when he said those words but replied "So you decided to show up at my place drunk? Good one..."

Inuyasha quickly tried to stand up straight and began speaking to one the bushes in her front yard "What the heck Miro? I thought you said this would work?"

"What in the heck?" Sango asked looking down at the scene before them.

Suddenly a drunken Miroku stumbled out from the bushes slurring "Miss Kagome! Please excuse my idiot friend as he is an idiot!"

"Oh shit!" Sango said ducking her head from the window making Kagome highly confused.

"Sango..." Kagome asked but was cut off as the man called Miroku began to call out "Sango! Is that you my lady love?"

"Fuck." Was all Kagome heard from her friend as Inuyasha began to speak again.

"I really am sorry Kagome. I just love you and don't want you to go away." he slurred and his speech worse.

Letting out a sigh Kagome began to massage her temples.

"Look Inuyasha I appreciate your apology but I want to talk to you when your sober. So how about I call you tomorrow and we can talk?" Kagome reasoned.

He paused and began to consider what she had said before replying "Alright Kagome..." before picking up Miroku and beginning the long walk home.

"They will be alright to walk home right?" Kagome asked Sango who was still crouching beneath the window.

"Yeah. I really don't want to deal with that drunken pervert..." Sango mumbled.

An evil grin spread across Kagome's as Sango eyes widened.

"So Sango... who is that man exactly?"

_.qxxp._

**Alrighty another chapter done! **

**I hope you enjoy this one and I promise the next chapter will have more fluff between the two~**

**Thanks so much to those amazing people who keep reviewing my story! It really helps to inspire me to get off my but and write.**

**I would have posted this sooner but my other laptop broke and deleted everything I own... DAMN TECHNOLOGY.**

**To those people who are also reading my other story cursed fate I am trying to rewrite thanks to my computer!**

Also since a lot of you like to send me your ideas for this story I was thinking I can put a link to my tumblr and you can just send me messages there? (BECAUSE I'M ALWAYS ON THERE!)

**So thank you all so much for reading! Hopefully I can update again soon (now that schools over and everything~)**

**Have a safe and happy holidays!**


	9. Chapter 9

_**"I'll help you, if you help me." He said moving closer to me, his hot breath gliding over my skin. "Think about it, you can get revenge on him for choosing her over you." Looking through the window at the couple only one answer came to her mind "Yes."**_

_.qxxp._

Sango sat anxiously in Kagome's bedroom as her friend loomed over her, an evil smile playing on her lips.

"So my dear friend... care to share?" Kagome said teasingly as Sango's blush intensified and her fingers began to knot her tracksuit pans cord.

"Well... you see Kagome..." she started but stopped as the words seemed to get caught in her throat.

Kagome raised an eyebrow and sat down beside her friend "Oh come on Sango. You can tell your good friend Kagome..."

Taking a deep breath Sango tried once more to tell her friend looking at the floor "Miroku... Miroku is... well you see he was..." pausing for a moment she raised her eyes to meet Kagome's "He was the first man I ever loved."

"What?!" Kagome gasped.

Never had she expected Sango to be in love with the man who had appeared drunk downstairs. Sango just wasn't the type of girl who got hung up on those kinds of things.

Realising Sango had not yet said anything else Kagome asked "When did you meet him? Why didn't you ever tell me?"

"It was about 2 years ago now when my family took myself and Kohaku away to the snow for the winter. I was out skiing one day when I noticed an idiot had managed to run into a tree so I decided to stop and help them. Worst mistake I could have made really..." Sango growled the last part as Kagome listened eagerly.

"The idiot was none other than Miroku. Who for some reason within a minute of minute of meeting and helping the man had managed to piss me off by asking me to bear his child." Sango said angrily curling her hand into a fist as Kagome let out a gasp.

"HE ASKED YOU TO WHAT?" Kagome yelled as Sango smirked.

"Bear his child. Needless to say he has a nice red hand print to match the massive bump the tree left on his head. After that I seemed to run into the idiot everywhere. Every time I saw him he would always ask me the same thing and once he even had the gall to touch my flippen butt." Sango said tiredly "But then one day I decided to get revenge and when he asked me out on a date I said yes completely intent on making him regret the day he ever decided to mess with me on vacation."

Kagome shifted around in her seat to make herself more comfortable "So how did you do it? Put chilli sauce in his food? Lock his keys in his car? Or stand him up completely?"

Sango smirked "I ordered every piece of food I could after he had offered to pay before stealth-fully leaving him alone in the restraint."

"Ohhhh that's cold man!" Kagome said as her friend let out a light laugh saying "Yeah I suppose it was but at the time I felt like he had deserved it for being such a damn pervert. I wasn't like the other floozy's the the resort he flirted with and I wanted him to know that."

"Fair enough. Please continue." Kagome said eagerly.

Sango began to shift nervously "Well since I didn't have a car at that point since I had rode with him I was left to walk home. Which wasn't such a big deal in my mind but of course I had to run in with a group of thugs who wouldn't take no for a answer."

Memories of that night began flood Sango's mind as she remembered the fear of realising she would not be able to take on all the men alone despite her strength.

"Just as I thought I was done for Miroku appeared at the end of the alley they had cornered me in and helped me beat the tar out the cowards. After that I found he treated me differently and I finally consented to letting him take me out on a real date."

Kagome sighed happily "That's so romantic. Even after you leaving him with the bill he still came to your rescue."

Sango nodded her head in response "At the time my heart grew more and more fond of him but it wasn't meant to last. I knew I had to end it."

"WHAT?" Kagome roared "Why though?"

Sango's face once again faced the floor "I just couldn't bear the thought of him leaving and leading me on. I also didn't want him to feel bound in a relationship with me when we would be so far apart. I thought that at least if I could be the one to end it then it would allow me some control."

She paused looking out the window "But when I told him it was over he looked crushed but said nothing as I turned around and made my way back to my motel room. Tonight was the first time I've seen him since then."

Kagome felt a tear run down her cheek as she slowly put her arms around her friend "Sango I'm so sorry. It must have been such a hard choice for you to make."

Sango sighed and smiled at her friend "There's nothing to be sorry for Kagome. Stuff like this happens and it serves to make us stronger."

"Your exactly right Sango!"Kagome said hugging her friend tighter.

"Anyway enough of this reminiscing! I believe we have some movie's to watch!" Sango said far to cheerfully.

_.qxxp._

Pain coursed through Inuyasha's head as he slowly attempted to move up into a sitting position.

This turned out to be a terrible idea as the world around him seemed to spin furiously which caused him to flop back down onto the soft mattress beneath him.

A groan sounded from beside him startling Inuyasha but upon slowly cracking an eye he found Miroku clad in only a green and pink hula skirt sprawled out beside him.

Clutching a hand to his forehead he slowly attempted to sit up once more while trying to recall exactly what had happened last night for them to end up in such a sorry state.

Memories came pouring back into his mind as flashes of himself as Miroku getting wasted filled his mind along with the rejections of getting into various clubs along with Miroku's numerous rejections at the hands of various females plus there was also there visit to Kagome... KAGOME.

Suddenly his headache was long forgotten as he made his way over to his phone which radiated dully in the darkness.

The time blinked reading 10:04am meaning he was indeed late for work.

Thank goodness he was his own boss and showing up late wasn't that big of a deal.

Plus he could try and sort things out with Kagome.

Despite his memories coming in bits and pieces he was sure he had seen forgiveness in her eyes or perhaps he had really drank to much after all.

No matter he decided, he would do whatever it took to win back Kagome's trust after all she was the only women he knew worth fighting for.

Heading back over to his bed he quickly kicked Miroku off the bed who immediately let out a cry of protest.

"What the hell Inuyasha? That is not the way any man wants to be woken up in the morning!" Miroku said angrily rubbing his sore head.

"Yeah well the way you like to be woken up is not something you'll ever be getting from me perve now get up. I need to get to work." Inuyasha said grabbing out some clothes before heading into the bathroom.

"Oh come on can't you call in sick. You are the boss after all!" Miroku groaned crawling back up into the bed.

"You better be up and out of my bed by the time I get out of this shower Miroku!" Inuyasha warned as the door to the bathroom slowly closed but it fell on deaf ears as Mirokus snores slowly filled the room.

_.qxxp._

"Ayame are you done yet?" Kouga said impatiently outside the bathroom.

"Give me a minute Kouga. Honestly you are so impatient!" She growled back angrily.

Kouga raised a hand to his forehead in an attempt to calm himself "I'm not impatient you just take to long in the bathroom! As per always."

"If you don't like it then why don't you just piss off without me?" she yelled back through the door.

Fed up he grabbed his coat and stomped off towards the door "Fine."

As he got into his car he felt the anger course through him. Since when had Ayame ever been such a bitch?

Slowly in the time since they had gotten engaged things had become more and more tense between the two.

'Things were never this bad with Kagome...' Thinking about her now like this made him regret the things he had done.

He had loved the women but he had thought for sure Ayame had been the right choice.

Now dog breath had stolen her away and he hated it.

Every time he saw them together his heart burst with jealously.

She shouldn't be smiling at Inuyasha like that it should be him!

He needed to think and clear his head and without another thought he drove himself to the one place he knew would help.

The little coffee shop where Kagome and himself always met up at while she was on a lunch break.

They had spent so many good times together there and he was sure it would help him clear his head.

_.qxxp._

Kagome's fingers tapped away at the key board in front of her happily as she felt rejuvenated after her girls night with Sango.

Plus it seemed as though Inuyasha wouldn't be in today which was good news for her as it had provided another day to help her sort out what exactly she wanted to say to the man.

Looking down at her watch she found her stomach grumbling as the time read 11:42am.

Deciding she was more than deserving a of lunch break she informed her colleges and made her way out of the building.

It was a bright sunny day which seemed to only enhance her happy mood.

As she continued on her walk to her favourite coffee house she couldn't help the feeling she was being watched.

Deciding to move a little faster just in case she increased her pace a little sighing in relief when the little shop came into sight.

Quickly she opened the door before accidentally ploughing into a well built chest.

"Well, well, well. If this isn't a surprise?" A voice said cockily.

Her heart stopped as she slowly looked up into the blue eyes of her former love Kouga.

Pushing herself back away from him she moved to step around him without giving him the satisfaction of an answer.

But a hand shot out and blocked her path "Now is that anyway to greet an old friend Kagome?"

Her eyes turned fierce "You stopped being a friend to me the moment you did what you did. Now move your arm before I remove it myself." She said confidently but Kouga was not the kind to be easily bluffed.

"Oh I see being around dog breath has made you get some bite... I do like my women with bite.." He said moving closer to her.

Her eyes widened in disbelief "Your kidding me right? You just broke my heart with the women who hates me most on this planet and now your trying to lay some pick up lines onto me? You have got to be the biggest idiot I have ever met."

Raising her hands she attempted to shove him away but he was just to strong "Come on Kagome. You still love me I know you do."

Anger coursed through her veins, he was attempting to use her feelings against her "You truly are a despicable person Kouga. I may have loved you once and maybe I still do but I swear on the blood of my ancestors that it wont be forever. I will love another."

He let out a snort "Who would that be? Dog breath? Why did you agree to marry him anyway? Its not like you will ever love him!"

"Who are you to say whom I will ever love? Inuyasha for all his faults is still a sweet and caring person who has done more for me than you have ever bothered to. You know nothing of me Kouga so be wary. You made you choice now go lie in the plot you made for yourself and keep the hell away from me." She roared slamming her shoulder into him forcing him back.

As she walked past him his hand shot out and grabbed her upper arm forcing her back near him.

It was then that she first felt fear course through her at the look of anger burning in his eyes.

"You will always be mine Kagome. Have no doubts in that. I will never simply just let you go." He said pulling her even closer.

She struggled but to no avail. There was not even a soul in the coffee shop to help her.

'Oh god. Please someone help me.' she thought frantically "Kouga let me go!"

Suddenly she was free and Kouga was sent sprawling to the floor.

"You heard my fiance Kouga. Keep your filth to yourself or else i'll tear you to pieces." A angry voice stated.

Turning around she saw the face of her saviour "Inu...Inuayasha."

His eyes turned their attention to her as he motioned for her to get beside him.

"You know she doesn't even love you right?" Kouga said slowly getting up off the floor.

Inuyasha eyes slowly moved over to Kagome and then back to Kouga "Maybe not yet. Maybe your right for now but one day I hope she will be able to return the feelings I hold so strongly for her. But one things for sure..." he paused making his to stand right in front of Kouga saying "You will never hold her heart again." before sending him crashing back down to the floor.

Turning back around Kagome watched him as he softly took her hand and led her back out of the coffee shop and into his car.

It was silent for a while but finally Kagome decided to break the silence "Thank you for helping me Inuyasha. I don't know what he might have tried if you had not been there."

Inuyasha face turned from one of pure concentration to one of concern "That idiot didn't hurt you did he?"

She shook her head "No he just rattled me is all."

Suddenly she noticed they weren't heading back towards work "Wait... where are we going Inuyasha?"

He was silent for a moment before responding "Just my place. You and I need to talk."

"But what about all my work?" Kagome asked.

"I already got someone else to do the final bits. You were almost done anyway." he responded.

'Here I thought I would have a little more time to prepare.' she thought tiredly.

They pulled up at Inuyasha's apartment and made there way inside.

He motioned for her to take a seat and she found herself growing more nervous by the second.

He took a seat on a couch across from her "I just wanted to start by saying sorry. I didn't mean the things I said the other night I was just jealous."

She played with her fingers the knot in her stomach becoming tighter and tighter "Thank you for that Inuyasha but you know there's nothing for you to be jealous of! Naraku's just a friend."

"I know but there's something I've been neglecting to tell you all this time. The truth about why I asked you to be my wife." He said eyeing the book he had left on the table. "Hadn't you wondered why I would offer you such an alternative?"

"I thought you were in need of someone simply to secure your business or something along those lines." Kagome said perplexed which resulted in Inuyasha letting out a chuckle.

"No. The reason is quite different you see-" Suddenly ringing sounded from Kagome's pocket.

Pulling it out she quickly looked to Inuyasha who looked disgruntled at the interruption "Sorry do you mind if I just quickly take this? Its my mother."

As soon as he had nodded his head she quickly flipped the phone open and answered "Hey mum, whats going on?"

Suddenly Kagome's whole world seemed to stop and the phone fell from her hand.

Inuyasha who had been watching quickly rushed to her side "What happened? Whats going on?"

"Its Souta... he's been hit by a car." she whispered before quickly grabbing her phone "Sorry mama! I'll get there as soon as I can."

She was on her feet as quick as a flash as was Inuyasha "Come on I'll drive you to the hospital." he said solemly.

"Thank you." she whispered as the tears began to make trails down her cheeks.

_.qxxp._

**Now to leave it there. **

**Sorry about the long time between updates! Christmas has just been mental!**

**I hope you all had a happy and safe holidays!**

Also I finally reached 60 reviews! Thank you all so much! Seriously it all means so much!

**Sorry about the numerous notifications from me stuffing around with the thing. For some reason it wouldn't come up on the site I had actually updated!  
**


	10. Chapter 10

**"I'll help you, if you help me." He said moving closer to me, his hot breath gliding over my skin. "Think about it, you can get revenge on him for choosing her over you." Looking through the window at the couple only one answer came to her mind "Yes."**

_.qxxp._

Her heart was beating so fast that she was sure it was going to burst out of her chest any minute.

Inuyasha remained calm as he made his way through the busy streets his eyes occasionally straying over to Kagome who had her hand's placed tightly in her lap, wringing at the bottom of her shirt nervously.

"I know it doesn't seem like it Kagome but it will be okay." Inuyasha said surely as he turned his attention back onto the traffic.

Kagome kept quiet as she couldn't seem to find her voice as her thoughts continued to race. 

Nobody liked to see their families hurt or in danger but Kagome had always been a little over protective of her younger brother.

He had been born with a very weak immune system which meant even the smallest of colds could knock him off his feet for weeks.

She always had to be very careful about germs and other such things as she didn't want her brother to get sick.

In a way, she liked to view herself as his protector.

Which although she did her best to try and protect him, her brother was not the type to be cautious or to be kept contained indoors.

He would constantly sneak out and get himself into all sorts of trouble.

Kagome was snapped out of her racing thoughts as a familiar large white building came into view.

Quickly she unclasped the seat belt as Inuyasha skilfully parked the car.

"Kagome-" Inuyasha started but was cut off as the girl in question was already half way out of the car, heading determinedly towards the building.

Pausing in her hurrid steps she quickly turned towards Inuyasha and shot him a small smile.

"Thank you Inuyasha." she said quietly before resuming her quest to find out what had happened to her brother.

Inuyasha stood there dumbfounded before shaking his head and quickly locking up his car to follow after her.

_.qxxp._

_Kagome's feet moved swiftly towards the receptionist's desk, who sat behind fingers moving quickly against the plastic keyboard._

_"Excuse me but could you please tell me where Souta Higurashi's room is?" She said hoping her voice would come across calmer than the mess she felt she was._

_The woman behind the desk glanced up at her before beginning to lift up some forms "Are you a relative? He has only just came in and they are only letting relatives in at this time."_

_She mentally growled but replied "Yes, I am his older sister Kagome. Can you please tell me where his room is now?"_

_The woman eyed her up and down before handing her a pass "You and your husband need to head up to B wing on the third floor." _

_'Husband?' Kagome thought but turned to see Inuyasha standing behind her 'He must have come in with with me.' _

_Quickly taking the pass she said thank you to the woman before departing toward the elevator with Inuyasha following closely behind._

_Only the light elevator music was heard as the two made there way to the third floor before heading towards the B-wing._

_She was so set on reaching her brothers room that she walked right into her mothers who seemed to have aged so much since the last time she had seen her._

_"Mum, what's going on? Where's Souta?" She asked nervously not seeing the cheeky smirk of her younger sibling._

_Her mother grimaced "Come with me Kagome. I think we need to talk a bit more privately."  
_

_Nodding her head she turned around and looked at Inuyasha who waved them away with his hand "I'll go and get everyone something to drink."_

_Grateful she shot him a small smile and turned back to her mother who led her to a room._

_As they made their way into the room she noticed the small figure lying motionless on the bed._

_"Souta!" She cried as she rushed over towards his bed._

_His eyes remained closed as he lay silently on the bed. _

_Only the rhythmic beep of the heart monitor could be heard as silence befell the room._

_After a few minutes of staring at the boy and willing for him to wake up she turned back to her mother._

_"What's happened? Why won't he wake up?"_

_Her mother smiled sadly as she made her way over to Souta bed, brushing the dark brown strands of hair away from his face._

_"He accidently hurt himself while playing soccer, I minor cut on his leg that none of us thought anything of." She stopped stroking his head and motioned towards his leg which had little red __bumps around where the bandaged cut was._

_"Over the next few days he complained a little of feeling unwell but brushed it off saying he was probably just coming down with the flu, which worried me but I knew it would be okay."_

_Listening to her mother Kagome smiled sadly at her brother. _

_"He never lets anything hold him back does he?" _

_Kagomes mother chuckled "He's got your father's sprit in him that's for sure." _

_Her voice turned grave once more as she looked into Kagomes eyes "Apparently the cut got infected and now the infection has spread to his heart." She paused looking down at the boy again "The doctors are trying to see whether antibiotics will help his immune system kill the infection but... he might need a heart transplant."_

_Once again it was silent in the room, with neither woman knowing what to say to the other._

_Kagome let out a breath she didn't realise she had been holding "When... when will they know whether the treatment has worked or not?" _

_"They are giving it just a little over a week to see whether he improves... if not then we have to hope a heart comes in." Her mother said, her voice breaking as she spoke._

_Kagome moved around to the other side of the bed and quickly grabbed her mother in a tight hug as tears began to make tracks down her face._

_"Its going to be okay mum. We are all going to be okay. I promise." Kagome said absolutely as her mother continued to sob in her arms._

_.qxxp._

_"Sango! Sango wait!" A puffed voice called out as Sango continued to make her way down the foot path._

_"Piss off Miroku! I thought I made it clear I wan't nothing to do with you." She said angrily while counting down the steps until she reached the safe haven of the supermarket._

_"But Sango wait! Please just talk to me." He cried out as he finally caught up to her._

_"What is there to talk about Miroku?" _

_A hand reached out and grabbed Sango on the shoulder before turning her around to face the man. _

_"Sango why do you keep running away from me? You ran from me back at the snow. Why?" Miroku asked seriously staring into the young women's eyes._

_"I can't stand being without you Sango. After you left me at the snow lodge I was crushed. I thought you might have been just a fling but you changed something inside of me Sango. Now that I finally found you again I want you to see just how much you mean to me." He said finally pulling the woman close to him into a searing kiss._

_.qxxp._

_Amber eyes looked into the room sadly as he used his free hand to knock watching as the mother and daughter broke apart from their hug before he entered the room._

_"Sorry to interrupt but I thought you both might like one of these." He said holding out the hot cups of coffee as a peace offering._

_Smiling brightly, Kagomes mother moved towards him and gratefully took the offered cup "Oh I'm sorry dear! Who might you be? With all the panic before I completely forgot to ask!"_

_Inuyasha shook his head offering her a smile "No need to be sorry mam, I'm Inuyasha and I'm a friend of Kagome's! Understandable that you would forget at such a stressful time and really there's no harm done."_

_She chuckled rasing the cup up to her lips and taking a sip "Well Inuyasha, my name is Korari and its lovely too see Kagome having some nice polite friends. Not like that rude young man she brought home last time."_

_Kagome froze, she had completely forgot to tell her mother about herself and Kouga breaking up._

_Inuyasha noticing her discomfort quickly covered for her "Well my mother always did raise me to treat women such as yourselves with the utmost respect." sending a sly wink at her mother to lighten the mood._

_Sensing the change in the atmosphere Korari decided to go outside for some fresh air, leaving the two in the room with Souta._

_Taking the seat by the bed Kagome sighed before taking a long sip of the coffee Inuyasha had gotten. _

_Although it was probably still a bit to hot to drink she found the effects of the coffee instantly effective and revelled in the alertness it gifted her with._

_Taking a glance at Inuyasha she found him over by the window gazing out at the world below with a bored look on his face._

_The light from the window seemed to make his amber eyes glow serenely as she watched him in awe before realising that his gaze had turned from the window to her._

_Feeling her gaze on him he turned around to find her eyes focused on him before a blush promptly __covered her face._

_Moving away from the window he found himself being drawn closer too her "I heard from the doctor what's happening. How are you holding up?"_

"Truthfully... I'm devastated but there's still hope at least!" She said patting Souta's hand "Thank you for coming with me today Inuyasha... I don't know where I would have been without you."

Inuyasha smiled moving closer to the young woman "I would do anything for you Kagome. All you have to do is say the word."

She let out a light laugh "Your so full of youself sometimes Inuyasha!"

He grinned in response but not before moving in closer until their lips met and he held her face close.

_Kagomes heart was racing, unsure of how she felt during this situation._

__

Inuyasha pulled away, leaning his forhead against her's saying "I wasn't joking Kagome, I would grant your every wish because... I'm... I'm in love with you."

Kagome stared at him.

_She couldn't do this. Not again. Not after Kouga._

_But what was this quickening of her heart beat and the butterfies that seemed to race whenever he was near._

_No she would not allow it._

_Looking him straight in the eye she whispered back "I'm sorry Inuyasha. But I can't do this anymore."_

_Inuyasha's eyes widened in shock as he moved away from her. "What do you mean Kagome?"_

_"Exactly what it sounded like. I can't do this any more because... I don't love you." Kagome said solemnly taking off the engagement ring and watched as his whole face dropped before being replaced by a look of anger._

_"Well I guess I won't bother you with my presence anymore. I shall see you at work on monday Miss Higurashi." Inuyasha said before leaving her with the ring and exiting the building._

_'I did the right thing. I couldn't let this facade go on any longer.' she thought solemnly 'Why does my heart feel like its breaking then?'_

_.qxxp._

_It had been two whole days since the incident in the coffee shop and Kouga was still fuming. _

_"Thinks she can just reject me? I'll show her and that dog breath. I will have you once again Kagome." Kouga said angrily._

_Smirking to himself as he read the report from the hospital. _

_"So it looks like her brother might need a heart transplant huh? Those things can get quite expensive. Maybe I should try paying her a visit when she's in a more reasonable mood?"_

_He chuckled to himself before throwing the file onto his desk._

_"Especially now that she doesn't have dog breath to help her pay." He said happily as he made his way out of his office._

_.qxxp._

_Another chapter done and dusted! _

_Stuff is about to heat up as an unsure Kagome leaves a heart broken Inuyasha!_

_Kouga is plotting and what about Ayame?_

_EVERYTHING IS JUST GOING CRAZY SO PREPARE YOURSELVES FOR ANOTHER EXCITING CHAPTER~_

*cough*_whenIgetaroundtoit*cough*_


	11. Chapter 11

**"I'll help you, if you help me." He said moving closer to me, his hot breath gliding over my skin. "Think about it, you can get revenge on him for choosing her over you." Looking through the window at the couple only one answer came to her mind "Yes."**

___.qxxp.__**  
**_

_The night was unexpectedly calm as Kikyo made her way through the dark end streets with only the dim light of the moon to guide her._

This was stupid. 

_She couldn't believe what she was doing something so foolish._

She had walked this road before with this man and yet she could not keep herself away from him.

Arriving at her destination, she knocked twice upon the dark wooden door in front of her.

She heard steady footsteps approach the door and the switching of lock's made her heart beat start to quicken.

'I should not have come here.' she thought to herself angrily as the door slowly opened 'Its not like I can turn back now.'

His face was formed into a knowing smirk which never ceased to infuriate Kikyo "Well, well, well Kikyo... I never thought I would be seeing you at my door again."

Naraku leaned arrogantly against his opened door frame eyeing her up and down like a predator visually feasting upon it's prey.

It sent a shiver down her spine which she forced back and faced him with the calm, cool demeanour she had perfected over the years.

"You and I need to talk." She said pushing past him into his apartment as his dark eyes followed her.

_"Why, whatever about my dearest?" He asked feigning innocence as he slowly closed the door to face her._

His arrogance made her blood boil but knew she needed to keep herself in check "What do you think your doing exactly, sending me these notes and gifts?" she said making sure to keep her tone as level as she could. 

_The less that bastard knew he was getting to her the better._

He raised an eyebrow as his smirk seemed to become even more irritating "What? You didn't like my gift Kikyo?" he said arrogantly.

Kikyo smirked which seemed to dim the mans overwhelming arrogance.

_"So you really want to start playing these games again Naraku?" she asked as she slowly made her __way towards him "I told you this game we played was through long ago. Could it be that you desire more than games from me?"_

His eyes narrowed, smirk dispersing only a look a displeasure was left on his face as the woman moved closer to him until she was but a breath away from him.

"What's wrong Naraku? Worried now that I've seen through your little ruse? Or maybe your worried you have been repla-" she taunted but was cut off as he grabbed her chin.

She froze and watched anger flashed through his onyx eye's, but even so she refused to let him intimidate her as she managed to choke out "Scared over losing to me to another man... how pitiful."

It seemed Naraku had reached his boiling point as his grip on Kikyo's chin tightened and he brought her face close to his own "You will always be mine Kikyo. Regardless of any other man that may come into your life, you will always belong to me."

As Naraku closed the distance between them Kikyo swore she felt her heart stop as their lips met and fire seemed to swell in her very soul.

Her mind clouded over as she tried to make sense of the situation.

'No. I can't do this again.' She thought determinedly as she began to wrench herself away from him, lifting up her hand and delivering a swift slap across his face.

"I won't be your puppet again, Naraku." she panted while straightening up watching as he slowly looked up at her with hooded eyes.

"You can't evade me forever, Kikyo. I know that you and I share the same lust for one another." He said slowly moving a hand up to touch the cheek her hand had slapped.

"I know that you feel the same passion I do. The need to tamed and I will be that man Kikyo. Rest assured." he spoke seductively moving closer to her person "You and I are one and the same Kikyo. When will you accept this?"

Ready for his advance Kikyo prepared herself and suppressed the shiver that raced down her spine.

"You will never have the chance to obtain me again Naraku. I am not an object. Even if at a time I did desire you in such a way it will never come again until you change the way you choose to think of me." She said firmly watching his actions closely "I came here tonight hoping for a moment that you had changed but I see nothing but a pathetic man who continues to plot to take what he cannot have."

Only then did he pause in his advance "Kikyo-" he started but was stopped stunned at the sad smile that had made its way onto the young woman's face.

"Until you can change Naraku, there is no future for us." She said as she made her way to his front door "Leave me and my friends alone. I want nothing more to do with you until that day."

Silently she opened and closed the door behind her as she made her way back into the cool night.

Meanwhile the man inside starred fixated at the patch of floor where the woman had once stood _before turning and making his way out of the room._

_.qxxp._

It had been a whole week since she had spoken to Inuyasha.

A whole week of not only worrying about her brother but also a man who she was engaged to but didn't love for the sake of revenge.

At least she thought she didn't love him.

She was confused and had no idea what to do.

She had spent so much time worrying about everything that she had been unable to sleep.

Which had lead to the great big bags under her eyes. 

She had been unable to reach Kikyo all week and Sango had been preoccupied with Miroku which was surprising to say the least.

But still that left her with no one to talk to about this messed up situation.

Suddenly the sound of her ring-tone filled her small office cubicle as she fumbled around in her handbag for her phone.

"Hello, This is Kagome speaking." Kagome said tiredly into the reciever.

"Kagome you need to get down here. Its urgent." Said the voice of her mother.

"Yes mum, I will be there as soon as I can." She said back before hanging up and hurridly getting all of her stuff together before hurrying out of her cubicle.

"Hey isn't Kagome leaving rather early?" she heard one of her work mates say to another one "Well I guess you can do whatever you wan't when you sleep with the boss." the other one responded gleefully causing Kagome to tighten her grip on her hand bag.

"Oh didn't you hear, they broke it off last week." the other woman replied.

"Must of got tired of her. What a piece of work she must be?" the woman responded gleefully.

Kagome held back the fury she felt and focused on the task at hand. Souta needed her more than the stupidity of her co-workers.

_.qxxp._

_Sitting in his office Inuyasha felt hollow._

The one woman who he had adored for the majority of his existence didn't love him back.

'Fuck this.' he thought angrily as he grabbed his coat and headed out into the office, making sure to avoid going past Kagome's cubicle.

_Exciting the building he breathed in the cool morning air and began to head to a nearby coffee house._

He couldn't let this destroy him.

After all it wasn't Kagomes fault she didn't love him back.

He did kind of pressure her into the whole relationship under the guise of revenge against her ex.

No wonder she couldn't love him.

As he approached the doors of the cafe, they suddenly opened and his eyes slowly widened.

"Kagome?" He asked shocked and then realised his mistake "Oh sorry, I thought you might have been someone else."

The woman in question let out a small chuckle "Don't worry we get that a lot! Are you a friend of Kagomes perhaps?"

Was he a friend to Kagome after all that had happened?

"I guess you could say that" He said scratching nervously behind his head.

She smiled and held out her hand "Well I'm Kikyo! Its nice to meet a friend of my friend."

He smiled and returned the gesture "Inuyasha, Likewise."

He didn't know what had compelled him to do it but he found his lips moving on their own accord "Say Kikyo, I was about to go and grab a coffee if your interested in joining me?"

She checked her watch and then smiled "Sure I would love too. I still have some time before work."

The two entered the cafe unaware of the glee-full eyes which quickly pulled out a cell-phone and snapped some pictures.

_.qxxp._

_****__Kouga smiled at the pictures his informants had taken._

Everything was slowly coming together.

First Kagome and Inuyasha had broken up for god knows what reason.

Now Inuyasha had already moved on despite preaching how much he loved Kagome.

Or at least thats what Kouga would be telling Kagome next time he saw her.

Just then the door to his office opened the voice of his fiancée drifted in which caused him to quickly close his laptop.

"Kouga hunny, the tailors here to measure you for your suit. Do you want to go meet him out in the _outer office? " Ayame said looking eagerly at Kouga._

Kouga stared at the young woman and smiled.

She was perfect, but despite this he needed Kagome.

Sure he had always wanted her to be happy but she needed to only be happy by his side.

He would make sure of that very shortly.

"Sure thing Ayame." He said getting up and moving over towards her "But I would much rather have your hands all over me."

She giggled and waved him out bashfully "We have plenty of time for that Kouga! Now go! Don't want to waste more time we could be spending together?" before she placed a light kiss on his lips.

"See you soon love." He said happily before leaving the office as she stood and waited until his footsteps faded away.

As soon as she deemed they had gone far enough away she headed over to the laptop with a curious look on her face.

Things had been going well with Kouga, so much so that thoughts of revenge on Kagome had been drifting farther and farther from her mind.

But still Kouga had been acting strange lately and she wanted to know what was going on.

She opened the laptop and was greeted by the image of a man and woman entering a cafe.

"Wait... isn't that Kagomes fiancée? Plus Kikyo?" she asked herself as she scrolled down the email reading about Inuyasha and Kagomes break up.

Although she felt a bit gleeful at the prospect of Kagome being in misery she didn't like the fact that it was Kouga who was keeping an eye on it all.

_Closing the laptop Ayame made her way out of his office and down the hall to where he was getting fitted for his suit._

She would have answers from him and she was sure of that.

_.qxxp._

_Kagome rushed into the room where her brother still lay unconscious with her mother lovingly stroking his head while sitting in the chair next to his bed._

"Still no change then?" She asked worriedly as she moved further into the room.

Her mother shook her head "No. They are saying that the only option now is for the transplant but..." her mothers voice trailed off.

"But what?" Kagome asked taking the seat on the opposite side of the bed.

_"They want 25,000 dollars to secure his transplant as we don't have the insurance to cover it." Her mother said softly._

_"What?" Kagome said feeling as though she couldn't breath "But how can they mumma? There's no way we even have close to that amount?"_

_"I know Kagome. I know. But we will figure this out okay. Everything is going to be okay." Her mother said reaching for her hand over her brother and intertwining all of their hands.  
_

_____.qxxp._

_**Well... I shall be ending this here~**_

I just wanted to say a MASSIVE THANK YOU to those amazing people who have continually reviewed, favourited and followed my story.

Seriously I don't think you guys will ever understand how much it means to me plus the fact that a few of you guys have been around since the very beginning and still continue to read it.

Seriously you guys are amazing!

So enjoy the chapter and you guys rock! 


	12. Chapter 12

**"I'll help you, if you help me." He said moving closer to me, his hot breath gliding over my skin. "Think about it, you can get revenge on him for choosing her over you." Looking through the window at the couple only one answer came to her mind "Yes." **

_.qxxp._

Kagome tossed and turned around in her bed.

'25,000... How are we ever going to be able to get that amount of money?' she thought to herself.

Knowing that sleep would not be coming anytime soon, she made her way to the kitchen to make a cup of tea whilst pulling out her phone to check her bank account.

'Alright so I have 12,610 saved... That's not even half of it, damn it!' she thought angrily.

She had asked the doctors to put it down as a down payment but they had refused.

'I'm going to have to take out a loan or something to pay it back...' she thought to herself before her eyes fell upon the doors of her two room mates.

Kikyo's door was closed meaning she was home but they had not spoken in over a week now and she was getting worried about her friend.

Unfortunately because of Souta she had been so preoccupied that she hadn't even had a chance to talk to her friend.

Sango on the other hand was still out, obviously still with Miroku.

The two had been together nearly every day which made it hard to talk to Sango about her worries.

She had even offered to stay with her but she didn't want to drag her down with her worries.

She glanced down at her phone again noticing that she had not heard from Inuyasha since she had told him the truth.

Not that she really expected him too.

Once again that horrible weight of what she had actually done had set in, she had hurt Inuyasha and all for the sake of getting revenge on Kouga.

It all seemed so pointless now, it was almost as if Kouga had never mattered to her in the first place.

Now the person that really made her heart hurt was Inuyasha, she didn't think she would ever forget the hurt that had spread across his face.

She knew she would have to make it up to him eventually but unfortunately for her Souta was her main priority.

Besides Inuyasha would find someone who would love him and treat him far better than she had.

Even just thinking those thoughts made the pain in her chest worsen.

_.qxxp._

Arriving early at the hospital Kagome noticed that her mother had yet to make an appearance.

She headed over to her brothers side and smiled at him before presenting him with some new comic books that had just come out.

"Wow! Thanks gome!" Souta said happily but she noticed that his skin had seemed to get even more paler and he seemed more tired than usual.

"No problems squirt! How have you been feeling?" She asked pulling a seat over near the bed.

"I'm good! A little tired but pretty good" He said flashing her a smile but Kagome could see right through it, Souta was scared.

She placed a hand on his shoulder shooting him a smile "Don't worry Souta, we are working on getting the money together and soon you'll have a shiny new heart!"

His eyes slowly drifted downwards, seeming focused on the blankets covering his body.

"It will all be okay Souta, this will all work out." She said grabbing him in a hug "We are going to figure this out. I promise you!"

"I'm so sorry gome... I never wanted to put you and mum under all this pressure." He said, his voice breaking like he was about to cry.

She just hugged him tighter trying to stop herself from tearing up, she had to be strong for him "Don't be silly, this is nothing! You just focus of keeping well and we will sort out the rest stupid!"

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Miss Higurashi, theres a man outside wanting to see you." A nurse said poking her head through the doorway.

Moving away from Souta she nodded, standing up and heading to the door.

"I'll be back in a minute Souta." she said before exiting the room.

Leading her into another small room Kagome came face to face with someone she definitely did not want to see.

"Kouga, what are you doing here?" she said with a scoul.

His face broke out into a smirk "Oh! Is that how to you treat someone who is only here to help?"

'Help?' She thought looking at him "How did you find out about Souta?"

"I have my ways Kagome. Now I hear your having some trouble paying for Souta's transplant and not to mention the fee's that will come from keeping him alive." Kouga said beginning to slowly circle around her. "I can help with those money woes..."

Her scowl deepened "I will find a way to pay for them myself Kouga, your help is not needed."

She turned to make her way out of the room when he spoke again "How will you pay for them? Dog breath's not going to be helping you anytime soon, considering he's found another woman to play with..."

Her heart stopped 'What?'

He began moving closer to her once again as her mind was reeling 'This is what I wanted, he will be happier without me.'

He smirked resting a hand on her shoulder before turning her around to face him locking her in-between him and the closed door behind her.

This snapped her out of her muddled thoughts "Your a liar Kouga, besides even if he did I don't care . He's entitled to find his own happiness."

"Liar am I? What about if I told you he was with a very good friend of yours?" He reached inside his suit and pulled out an envelop before handing it to her "Go on take a look."

She glared at him before hesitantly taking the envelop from him.

She looked at the pictures in disbelief "Inuyasha and Kikyo..."

Kouga watched the pain crossed her face and he smirked in glee. 'She will be so broken that she will be all mine.'

She swear her heart broke. These were two of the most important people to her and they were seeing eachother, or at least thats what the pictures implied.

'How could they?' she thought feeling angry and betrayed before realising that she had been the person to break up with him 'I can't be like this, Even if this hurts Kikyo's my best friend and I need to support her.'

Pushing all of the hurt as far back as she could, she looked up at Kouga with a determined look on her face "Whats the point in showing me all of this? What does this have to do with Souta?"

For the first time that morning Kougas smirk faltered but he quickly recovered "It means my dear that Inuyasha won't be helping you anytime soon and the longer you leave this, more fees will be piled on and you will be in debt for a long time."

Her thoughts raced "I understand that Kouga but what I don't understand is your being here if your going to continue being an asshole."

His smirk widened "Come and work for me, If you do that then I will pay off the transplant for you right now and the fees."

She looked at him suspiciously "Surely there's some other catch Kouga?"

"Of course there is, until the day you pay off the debt you will be off limits to all other men."

"What?" She said incredulously raising a hand to punch him "Your sick Kouga"

"Hey now hold on two seconds, I never said you had to be my slave or anything." He said catching her hand before she could knock him one "Your just not aloud to date anyone until the debts repayed. Simple as that."

She yanked back her hand and held it close to her 'This idiot has got me. I can't afford to keep Souta in hospital and at least he's not making me be his slave or anything.'

She glared at him and he knew that he had won "Fine. I accept your terms. For Souta."

"Excellent."

_.qxxp._

Inuyasha laughed as he continued to walk around the park with Kikyo.

Despite his pain over Kagome, Kikyo had helped him and although he knew he had a long way to go she gave him hope of being with Kagome.

She had her own troubles as well of course.

She was in love with that snake Naraku and the man was to stubborn to change.

They had found a real connection between them and although he knew it wasn't love, it was still nice to be so close to someone who understood where he was coming from.

Still he wondered about Kagome and even though he had only seen her in glimpses around the office, he was still worried about her but was assured that she was okay.

He wanted to help more with the worry of her brother but as Kikyo had explained Kagome is stubborn and proud, if she needed help she would come around eventually.

"Stubborn wench..." he muttered to himself catching Kikyo's attention.

"Its going to be alright Inuyasha, you will both work this out I'm sure of it. Give Kagome some time to work out her feelings and you'll see." She said shooting him a small smile.

Smiling back at her they continued to talk as they walked around the park unbeknownst to the chaos that would come the next day.

_.qxxp._

Chapter 12 is done~

I'm finishing up the other chapter to get this story done and dusted~

Hope you enjoy it~


	13. Chapter 13

**"I'll help you, if you help me." He said moving closer to me, his hot breath gliding over my skin. "Think about it, you can get revenge on him for choosing her over you." Looking through the window at the couple only one answer came to her mind "Yes." **

_.qxxp._

"Your what?" Inuyasha said looking straight into her eyes.

She took a deep breath trying to keep composed "I'm quitting, thank you for the opportunity but I think its time I took my career in a different path." before bowing "I wish all the best in the future for you and your company."

She felt her insides shake as his gaze continued to penetrate her own 'I'm sorry Inuyasha, please forgive me... this is for the best.'

He looked at her trying to work out what was going on in her head.

Getting up as quick as a flash he was around the desk and had her pinned up against the wall of his office.

He was angry and confused, this woman who had plagued him and who he loved so fiercely was once again denying him.

"Why?" He growled angrily looking into her shocked eyes.

She was so shocked by his intense gaze she couldn't help but just stare at him.

Kouga's voice replayed their agreement in her mind "I'm sorry, I just can't do this." she replied tearing her eyes away from him.

"That's not a good enough answer Kagome." He rumbled before grasping her chin and turning to her to face him "I need you Kagome."

Suddenly the warmth of his lips were on hers and she felt his overwhelming love flow into her.

Slowly her eyes slipped closed as she was lost in the passion of the kiss.

She felt his arm's move to encase her in his warmth.

It was like heaven despite being in such darkness with everything that had happened with Souta.

'Wait... Souta... Kouga's deal... The pictures with Kikyo!' She thought hurriedly before ripping herself away from the confused man.

"Inuyasha... I know about you and Kikyo and I'm really happy for you guys so please don't try to mess around with me." She said heading towards the door.

"Kagome what are you talking about? Theres nothing going on between Kikyo and I?" He said confused as he moved after her.

"Inuyasha, please don't lie to me. Kouga showed me the pictures and I'm really happy for you both." Once again she felt her heart break a bit as she said those words with a sad smile. "Go on with your life and be happy."

Fury bubbled inside Inuyasha at the mention of his rival "What were you doing seeing Kouga? Why would you believe him over me?"

Anger suddenly filled her as he accused her "I am allowed to see whomever I want Inuyasha and he also showed me proof, now stop making this harder."

He snorted "So you would go for the bastard who lied and cheated on you. I see what kind of person you are. I bet your sleeping with that bastard too." but regretted it as soon as he saw the fury written on her face.

Suddenly his cheek stung and he watched as she slowly lowered her hand.

"I never want to see you again Inuyasha. Enjoy your life with Kikyo." she whispered before quickly she made her escape out of the office and as fast as she could out of the building.

Once she made it to her car she locked herself inside as tears slowly began to make their trails down her cheeks.

'What... What have I done?' she thought to herself as she looked down her hand.

_.qxxp._

Kagome slowly walked up into her apartment just as Kikyo was coming out.

"Ahh Kagome! Its good to see you! I really need to talk about something with you, when you have the time." Kikyo said with a small smile.

"It's okay Kikyo, I think I already know what you want to discuss. I just want to let you know I'm fine with it and I hope you both find happiness with one another." Kagome replied trying to put on her most convincing smile.

Kikyo's smile vanished as she fully took in Kagomes appearance, red eyes and her hair was messier than usual.

Somthing definitely was not right with her friend.

"Kagome whats going on? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Kagome answered bluntly before saying "I want you both to be happy, as you are both very important to me. Make Inuyasha happy okay?"

Then as quick as she had been there Kagome raced off to her room leaving a confused Kikyo standing after her.

Quickly she followed her inside and knocked lightly on her door.

"Kagome, what do you mean make Inuyasha happy? We aren't even together?" Kikyo asked.

"Just be happy Kikyo. I just need a nap so i'll talk to you later okay" Kagome said burying her head under some pillows.

"Alright but make sure you do. You and I need to talk Kagome." Kikyo said solemly before taking her leave down the stairs once more.

Kouga had indeed fulfilled his end of the bargain and Souta was getting his replacement heart along with the treatment needed to sustain it.

Kagome had returned to work at Kouga's company and things seemed to return to normal.

Although she had not heard from Inuyasha, which hurt and was a blessing at the same time.

She was not sure if he requested she should come back that she could handle staying on at Kouga's.

Kouga had been true to his word about not doing anything creepy and life was back to normal.

Other than avoiding Kikyo that is. She wanted to talk to her but everytime she saw her her feet just seemed to want to take her in the other direction.

"Kagome... are you in there?" Kouga said snapping his fingers in front of her face.

Scared out of her wits Kagome fell unceremoniously backwards onto the floor.

Kouga just stood and laughed as he watched as she growled before heaving herself off the floor saying "What Kouga?"

A smirk still on his face he said "I need you to accompany me to a fellow companies ball tonight so i'll be picking you up around 7."

Turning to leave she quickly said "Hey wait! Why do I have to come?"

"Because I want you too and you owe me! Be ready by 7." Kouga said waving a hand behind him.

"Bastard." she growled before continuing on with her work dreading the night that was to come already.

_.qxxp._

Kagome walked slowly to her car ask she checked her watch which read 4:35pm.

'Good I should have more than enough time to drop by the hospital and get ready for tonight. Stupid Kouga." She thought as she walked towards her car.

Suddenly a familiar voice spoke from the direction of her car

"How dare you come back! You always ruin everything Kagome!" Ayame snarled as she leaned against Kagomes car.

"First you take away the man I liked, then my chance for revenge and now my love all for your own selfishness." Ayame continued as she strolled over to her.

Upon hearing Ayames words Kagome felt rage bubble inside here. Enough is enough.

"Selfish? How in the hell have I been selfish? Your the one who helped Kouga cheat on me! Your the one who has been acting like a spoiled brat the whole time. I've had enough Ayame." Kagome said marching straight towards Ayame who took a step back with a shocked look on her face.

Kagome continued "Everything that has happened to you, you have done by yourself. Not me."

Taking another step back Ayame said "Your wrong."

Kagome felt her rage bubble over as she roared "NO I'M NOT. YOU ARE. YOU HAVE CHOSEN TO LIVE THIS LIFE OF TRICKS AND REVENGE. YOU CONTROL YOUR OWN DESITINY NOT ME SO LEAVE ME ALONE."

"I can't... WHILE YOU HAVE KOUGA'S HEART I CAN'T." Ayame roared back tears making their way down her cheeks.

Kagome stopped right in front of Ayame looking her dead in the eyes "Well then start being yourself. Forget your revenge filled schemes and make him yours. Stop hiding behind your insecurities and fight for the one you love."

Suddenly as if something stirred in her Kagome realised her own words as Ayames eyes widened.

'No this can't be true can it? Have I been blaming her when it was never her fault? THIS CAN'T BE!' Ayame thought hurridly as she grabbed her head wishing the thoughts away.

'Has this been what I was missing? I used wanting revenge as an excuse cause I was actually afraid to be with Inuyasha?' Kagome thought to herself when suddenly she noticed Ayame crumble to the ground.

"Ayame?! Are you okay?" Kagome asked placing a hand on her shoulder which she promptly shook off.

"Don't touch me. I... I don't believe your bullshit." she whispered leaving Kagome to wonder whether she was trying to convince her or herself.

Standing back up Kagome looked down at the person who was once her friend "I'm sorry that things turned out this way Ayame. I hope you find the answers your looking for and realise the truth someday."

Heading to her car she quickly unlocked the doors and jumped in before heading home.

She had a lot to think about after all.

_.qxxp._


	14. Chapter 14

**"I'll help you, if you help me." He said moving closer to me, his hot breath gliding over my skin. "Think about it, you can get revenge on him for choosing her over you." Looking through the window at the couple only one answer came to her mind "Yes." **

_.qxxp._

Kikyo sighed as she sat in the small diner with Inuyasha.

"So what your saying is Kagome has just got it in her head that you and I are together due to some photos that Kouga had taken." Kikyo asked her brow furrowing.

"Thats the gist of it. That stupid wolf shit." Inuyasha grumbled stirring his coffee around.

"I'm pretty sure your coffee doesn't need anymore stirring and maybe this is a good thing! Maybe this will finally prompt her to admit her true feelings for you!" Kikyo suggested.

"Bah! Shes not like that though! She just kept saying how she wanted us to be happy and stuff. Stubbon wench." He said shaking his head.

"Look I will talk to her Inuyasha! She will come around okay! Just don't be a sad sack okay." She said sending him a smile.

"Alright but I don't see how this will work out. Shes working for wolf shit after all." he said.

"Like I said leave it to me. I've got a plan." Kikyo said a small smile playing on her lips.

_.qxxp._

"Souta how are you feeling?" Kagome said rushing into the hospital room taking a look at her grinning younger brother.

"Great sis! The Doc says that at the rate I'm healing I'll be out of here in no time!" He said looking up with a cheeky grin "I'm healthy enough that the doctor said I could have some candy..."

Her mother shook her head in disbelief "He goes in for heart surgery and comes out wanting sugar. Who can even believe it!" A relief filled smile made its way across her face before checking her watch.

"Souta your school friends will be here soon! Kagome and me will pop downstairs to get some supplies okay?" Her mother said getting up out of her seat.

"Okay mum!" He cheered before pulling out his comics and getting really for his school mates to visit.

Once they were outside her mother turned to her "He's a hundred percent better and it's all thanks to you."

"Its okay mumma. He's my baby brother! Of course I would do anything for you guys!" She noticed her mothers eyes tearing up before they grabbed her into a tight hug.

"It should have been me to do somthing about this...not you darling." her mother said quietly as Kagome rubbed her back slowly.

"Don't be silly mumma! It wasn't somthing for you to do by yourself. Beside either way its all worked out. I still have my brother and mother, thats all that really matters."

Her mother sniffed and then regained her composure wiping the tears away from both of their eyes. "Your right darling. Still I don't like that Kouga fellow. Somthing's not right about him!"

Kagome sighed "I know mumma but i'm a big girl! I can take care of myself! You just worry about Souta and you, leave the rest to me okay?"

"Alright Kagome. You know if you ever need me sweetheart..."

"Of course mumma!" She said before hugging her again.

_.qxxp._

Ayame sat back at Kouga's apartment playing with her expensive wedding ring.

She had almost won.

Now that tramp was back in the picture and Kouga's loyalty was wavering

'Don't you get tired of trying to blame everything on someone else?' she heard Kagomes voice ask inside her head.

It's all her fault she ranted to herself as she applied some more lipstick.

"Ayame are you ready to go yet?" Kouga asked appearing at the door.

"In a minute Kouga." She snapped.

"I was just asking jesus! No need to chuck a hissy fit woman!" he snapped back walking out of the bedroom.

Anger ran through as she yelled after him "If you didn't like it maybe you should have chosen Kagome."

Kouga paused before turning around and heading back into the room "Maybe I should have bitch! Maybe then at least I wouldn't have to put up with your wild mood swings!"

"Maybe you should just go fucking without me then!" She yelled back fists clenched tight.

"Fucking fine! Enjoy the night at home!" he roared leaving the room.

She sat in silence and slowly her anger started to fade before tears started to make tracks down her cheeks.

"W..what have I done?" She sobbed.

_.qxxp._

Kagome sat in silence as the car drove slowly towards the party.

Kouga had picked her up but he had not been his usual piggish self, in fact he seemed to be contemplating something.

"Hey Kouga... are you okay?" Kagome asked watching as his hand clenched the steering wheel.

Suddenly a smirk appeared on his face "Why? Is someone missing the sound of my beautiful voice?"

She scoffed "Screw off Kouga! Forget I even asked! Next time your quiet i'll take it as a blessing from the gods."

His face scrunched up as he turned the corner "Women your all so complicated."

"Ha! Like you can talk! Your just complicated! I mean look at someone who's clearly upset but is choosing to hide his feelings instead! Stop being a bloody baby Kouga!" Kagome reprimanded him angrily before letting out a shriek as he pulled the car over and halted it to a stop.

"What are you doing you idiot?" She yelled before she noticed his face down towards the steering wheel.

"Kouga..." She asked but was cut off as his hand shot over and grabbed her chin hard and pulled her towards him in a strong kiss.

Kagomes eyes widened as placed her against his shoulders and shoved him as hard as she could away from her.

But that only seemed to make him more determined as his other hand wrapped around her locking her into the kiss.

This wasn't like Inuyasha's kiss at all.

All she felt was disgust for Kouga as she violently fought to free her mouth from his.

Finally when he released her she panted "What the hell is your deal! You said you wouldn't do anything like that to me."

His eyes were locked on hers as he replied "I love you Kagome. I should have known before but I do now."

She felt shocked but in his eyes she saw something else.

"You don't love me idiot. You may think you do now but we both know you love someone else." she said looking him in the eyes.

He began to protest but she held up a hand to his mouth "You didn't love me enough to not choose Ayame over me and it helped me to realise that my true love didn't rest with you."

"No your wrong Kagome!" He started but was cut off as Kagome continued "No. Your all so quick to tell me I'm wrong but i'm not. Look inside yourself idiot. You know who has your heart and we both know its not me."

There was silence between them and finally Kouga was the first one to speak "I'm not feeling up to this party much anymore so I'm going to drop you home okay?"

"Okay." she replied feeling relieved.

The ride home was filled with silence and was only broken as Kagome was exiting the car by Kouga "Night Kagome"

She quickly got out of the car and made her escape inside leaving Kouga alone in the car with his thoughts.

_.qxxp._

Quietly closing the door to the apartment Kagome breathed a sigh of relief as that ordeal was over.

"Your back early Kagome!" Sango said from the living room as both her and Kikyo popped their heads around the corner.

"Ahh yeah! Kouga got the runs and had to leave early so I get off scott free!" she said with a small grin.

"Excellent! Kagome you and I really still need to have that talk!" Kikyo said walking towards her.

'Shit I really don't want to do this!' she thought to herself 'But I have no excuse!'

She swallowed and said apprehensively "Sure Kikyo. Lets head out for a walk. Just let me get in some better clothes."

Nodding her head in agreement "Five minutes out the front okay?"

"Alright" Kagome said quickly retreating to her room.

"Why don't I ever get invited to the serious talks?" Sango said to herself as she went and sat back down in the lounge room munching on some popcorn.

_.qxxp._

"Kagome... I'm not actually seeing Inuyasha and I never was." Kikyo said simply once they were out of the apartment.

"Kikyo you don't have to lie to me... Its fine if you are... I'm really happy for you both" Kagome said forcing a smile.

Kikyo shook her head "Kagome this is the last time I will tell you. I. am. Not. Dating. Inuyasha."

Looking at her friend Kagome could see she wasn't lieing, it wasn't like Kikyo to lie either.

"You obviously saw some pictures of myself and Inuyasha hanging out and jumped to conclusions and I assure you that thy were false." Kikyo continued.

Kagome felt relief wash over her.

Inuyasha hadn't just forgotten her.

"But if your truly not interested then I will take him for myself." Kikyo concluded.

"What?" Kagome question bewildered.

"Its simple. You have til midnight tonight to confess your love for Inuyasha or risk losing him to me forever." Kikyo said looking her squarely in the eyes.

"But I can't?!" Kagome panicked

"If you don't you may never get another chance like this? I never thought you would be a coward Kagome..." Kikyo said heading back to the apartment.

"4 Hours Kagome... what will you do?" Kikyo asked before leaving Kagome to her thoughts.

_.qxxp._

Ayame was sitting in the bedroom her head in her hands.

'What have I been doing with my life?' she thought to herself.

Revenge had fuelled her.

Revenge had to lead her to this unhappiness.

Instead of embracing happiness whilst it was there, instead she had followed it to an ending of despair.

Kagome and Kouga would fall magically in love again and she would be forgotten.

'Just like I deserve..." She thought to herself as more tears made their way down her face.

Suddenly the door to the apartment flew open "Ayame!" Kougas voice yelled.

Running out of the bedroom she crashed straight into Kouga "I'm so sorry Kouga. I didn't mean it! I just love you so much!" she sobbed into his tuxedo.

Slowly Kouga brushed back her hair before hugging her closer "I'm sorry too. All this time i've been concerned with what I didn't have. Instead of recognising the amazing person who's been there for me all along."

Getting down on one knee he looked deeply into Ayame eyes "I love you Ayame. Even when you were that young nerdy girl who I drove to prom, even If I didn't know it yet."

She gasped "You knew all this time?"

He sighed "Of course I knew! But due to that stupid dog shit I found myself competing for Kagome when the person who I should have truly loved was right there the whole time... Now I know who I need and who I want... Its you Ayame." Looking deep into her eyes.

"Oh Kouga" She said happily throwing her arms around him. "I've always loved you too. I'm sorry for the way i've been acting but your the only person for me."

The two lovers embraced and silently as the night carried on.

_.qxxp._

Last chapter coming up~


	15. Chapter 15

**"I'll help you, if you help me." He said moving closer to me, his hot breath gliding over my skin. "Think about it, you can get revenge on him for choosing her over you." Looking through the window at the couple only one answer came to her mind "Yes."**

_.qxxp._

'What do I do?' Kagome thought hurriedly glancing down at her watch.

'All that hurt when I thought he was Kikyo…do I really want to go through that again?'

'You already know that you love him right?' She said to herself 'There's no one holding you back.'

"I confronted and dealt with the hurt that came from the shit with Kouga and Ayame. If I can do that then I'm sure as hell going to be able to deal with telling the stupid man I love that I love him." She said to herself looking down the street.

She shook her head before marching determinedly in the direction of his apartment "I can do this... I can tell him!"

Then she was off, running as fast as she could towards Inuyasha's.

She would do this and she would crush this fear.

She would move past this pain and end this vendetta forever.

.qxxp.

Watching Kagome sprint off down the street she knew that her idea had worked and she breathed a sigh of relief.

"Your a confusing creature you know Kikyo." A voice said from behind her.

Twirling around she came face to face with none other than Naraku.

"I thought I told you never to see me again unless you planned to change." She said regaining her composure.

"Well we both know I've never been one for following the rules." he said taking a step closer.

She didn't back down and stood her ground "My answer still stands, either you change your ways or we can never be."

He looked at her pondering her expression for any signs of weakness before sighing "You know I can have no other than you and yet you ask so much of me. I have offered you my whole world and yet you still demand more. Where will it end Kikyo?"

"All I asked was for you to treat me as a woman, not your possession. Simple." She said.

He grimaced "You would be my wife, that makes you my equal. You were never to be a simple play thing and it was never my intention to make you see it that way." 

She looked him over carefully, eyeing him for any trace of a lie.

For once she found none.

She smiled "Maybe there is hope for us after all."

He smirked "Will you be mine then?"

She shook her head "We will be each others, can you accept those terms?"

His smirk widened as she began to walk towards him until they stood next to each other walking further into the darkened night.

_.qxxp._

"11:03... I still have plenty of time" Kagome whispered to herself as she approached Inuyasha's place.

'What am I doing? I was prepared before I got here but now I don't know what to do!' she paniced to herself.

'What am I even going to say to him... I'm sorry that I said I didn't love you before... but I actually do... Surprise!' She thought pacing back and forth 'Somehow I don't think that would cut it'

'Fuck it. If this doesn't work then it doesn't if it does then great!' Taking a deep breath she rapped on the door and waited.

Suddenly she thought she heard a sound inside "Inuyasha... Inuyasha are you there its me... Kagome."

She paused for a second but the door didn't open and she was left standing there so she decided to just do it there and if he was listening then great. She wouldn't have to do it face to face.

"Inuyasha if your there and you can hear me I'm sorry. I know that I have stuffed you around big time, even though all you've ever done is help me. This whole thing started off as a means of revenge against Kouga. But once I realised that you loved me for me, I don't know why but before I was confused and scared. Scared mostly that this time you might be the one to hurt me, just like Kouga." Still no indication of life from within but even still she could picture his frown "Please don't kill me for saying that."

"But what I've realised is that despite all my fears, the time I spent being you was some of the best times of my life. Despite this all starting off as a means of revenge…it became something so much more meaningful."

She placed a hand up against his door hoping that somehow this was all getting through to him.

"I know you would have probably moved on by now also that you still might not feel the same. I've caused you so much hurt which was never my intention" She paused again "But Inuyasha... I love you. I've loved you for a while, even when I said I didn't. I'm sorry that I hurt you and I understand that you might not want me anymore after everything but I felt I should just give it a go."

Still no response 'Damn you Inuyasha, your either really pissy or I'm confessing my love to a door.'

"Alright well I'll take that as your answer. Hope you have an amazing life." She said taking the hint and turning away from the door just in time to meet a pair of stunned eyes.

"Inuyasha!" She said shocked as he stood silently

She blushed scarlet and asked "Ahhh…how much of that did you hear."

Seeming to break out of his trance he replied "Most of it." before moving closer to her.

'Most of it? What kind of response is that?' Kagome thought before deciding to try and fumble through her speech again "Like I said I'm sorry for stuffing you around. I know this must seem like a cruel jo-"

She was suddenly cut off by a pair of lips.

At a loss she decided the best course of action was to enjoy the lips she had missed so much.

After a while they broke apart panting for air.

Inuyasha placed his forehead against hers "You have no idea how long I've waited to hear you say that." he mumbled before kissing her again and again.

"So..." She asked breathlessly after they had broke apart "Am I forgiven?"

He rested his forehead against hers "Only if you'll forgive me too."

She smiled "Always." before kissing him again and again.

They moved inside his apartment and he pressed her up against the door looking deep into her eyes "I know this started off as revenge for you, I knew that too. But in a way I'm glad as it would have never lead to this ending of me with you."

She laughed pulling him in closer "I'm just glad that revenge is over and now there's a whole life to enjoy."

Smirking Inuyasha kissed her passionately before whispering "I know just the place where we can start.." 

_.qxxp._

The end! Sorry if the ending seemed lame! I just ran out of those inspirational juices!

For those who stuck around I hope you enjoyed.

Thanks for all the support and hope you have an amazing year.

I'm thinking if I choose to write anything from now on it will definitely be a one shot .

NO MORE LONG STORIESSSSSSSSSSSS~


End file.
